


The Empty Hearse 空靈柩

by KK_InK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK
Summary: *雙崔*top!Vernon/bottom!S.coups*吸血鬼x人類
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 邂逅 / Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> *雙崔  
> *top!Vernon/bottom!S.coups
> 
> *吸血鬼x人類

蒙特利爾，聖勞倫斯河以北。

今年的雨水頗豐，一點也不吝嗇地下在了茂盛的森林邊境。茂密的葉叢正隨著大風晃動，葉片的顏色時不時被天上的驚雷劈得發亮。

風雨交加。一個穿著米黃色衣服的男孩在深色密林裡頭脫出，泥濘已經沾著他的腳上到處都是。挨著森林的僻靜小城裡面誰也不知道他從哪兒來的，就算奔跑的過程裡夾雜著深紅血跡，也可能會誤以為是馴鹿遭到獵人的襲擊罷了。

男孩深棕色的頭髮已經被雨水浸泡得黏在他的視線之上，他終於是喘不過氣地停在了一個郵筒旁，看到白色的柵欄旁有著不設防的門扣，他悄悄拉開後沿著石子路走著，最後跌跌撞撞地坐在了屋簷下。儘管是夏天，但夜晚的溫差讓濕漉漉的男孩踡起自己的身體，縮在了門外的地毯上。

血液的溢出仍未有停止之意。男孩打著顫，在體力的耗盡下慢慢進入了昏睡狀態。

-

他在三更時驚醒了，卻發現自己沒有在方才的地毯上了——他正坐在床上，身上還蓋著一層法蘭絨。

溫暖。陌生的溫暖。他發現自己身上的傷也被繃帶包扎好了，好似被精心打理過一般，他無言地看著外面下著的滂沱大雨。在門被推開的一瞬間縮到了床的邊緣處。

他的眼睛在光線的照耀下散著一絲星光。推門進來的人這才注意到傷者復甦了，他甚至聽到男孩抓起什麼東西的聲音——

“嘿、嘿......”那是主人很寶貝的一支鋼筆，他自己都捨不得用，所以一直擺在床頭。“嘿，我不會傷害你的，放鬆點。”

“你身上的繃帶是我弄的，抱歉沒經過你的同意，但也足以證明我是個好人了吧？”崔勝澈看著那個男孩，幾道閃電下他還是能看到對方握著自己的鋼筆——天啊，那鋼筆對他來說真的很重要。

所幸下一秒男孩把它放回了桌上，噠的一聲讓手裡握著濕毛巾的主人舒了口氣。

“你是人類？”男孩的聲音非常好聽，自從崔勝澈離開孤兒院之後他就很少跟人打交道了，所以他壓根沒多少機會跟人們對話。

“在說什麼胡話呢。”他蹲在一邊擰乾那條浸了熱水的濕毛巾，隨後劃開一根火柴點燃了煤油燈。“我當然是人，我們都是。”

男孩褐色的眸子凝望著那個自稱是“人”的男人，在他再次走近自己時他又擺出一副生人勿近的樣子。“我只是幫你擦擦身子，如果一直很冷的話會感冒。”

“或許你有名字嗎，你的家在哪，你父母是？”一連串的問題讓男孩聽得懵住，他遲疑地張合著嘴，又複而抿起，“好吧，這樣，我們一個一個來。”

“你叫什麼？”崔勝澈耐心地看著他，手上則輕柔地擦著他的手臂。

“......我想不起來了。”男孩垂頭喪氣地搖頭。

崔勝澈漆黑的眼跟著柴油燈的焰心一起晃動了一下。他知道沒有名字的感覺，像是沒有任何人願意給自己讓出一個位置，像是沒有任何人願意投以一次關懷的目光，像是......永遠的失去了自己的歸宿。

“崔韓率。”他只是單純把他見過的喜歡的字都湊在一起，加上自己的姓氏。“就叫崔韓率怎樣？”

男孩從未聽過人說出這些音節，於是他像個牙牙學語的孩子般念出來，逗得崔勝澈掩口失聲。他重新想要扯開男孩的繃帶將傷口抹上新的藥膏，卻驚奇地看到傷口消失的一乾二淨。“怎麼回事，明明剛剛還在流血......”

男孩用乾淨的手摸著自己的胸口自言自語，“也許只是愈合的快吧。”

“還沒做自我介紹呢。”他聽崔韓率這麼說就自認少見多怪，開始熱情地跟他攀談起來，“我叫崔勝澈，是這條街唯一的住客。所以今天你能見到人的概率跟我能見到人的概率是差不多大的。”

崔韓率心不在焉地聽著，他只能很敏銳地捕捉到對方不斷提出的那個字眼——“人”。

“這兒除了你之外沒有別的人了嗎？”崔韓率的眼睛很漂亮，像一個琥珀色的寶石，在月光下顯得狡黠美麗。“就只有你一個人？”

“這兒是...但是到了下一條街就有很多人啦。”崔勝澈沒有告訴他這邊比較荒蕪，而且經常有危險動物出沒，以至於壓根沒有居民願意搬遷此處。可說來也奇怪，崔勝澈在這待了也快有四五年了，一直都沒有遭遇過當地報紙上說的動物襲擊案件。

“人不是群居動物嗎。”他像個會不斷發起提問的機器一般問道。

“是吧，也許只是我不合群而已。”崔勝澈用手背蹭了蹭他的額頭，感受到正常的溫度便放下心來。

“你很善良。”崔韓率說出了兩人見面以來第一句陳述句，兩雙眼睛就這樣對上了。

吸血鬼的聲音極具魅惑力，聲線就像一盤散了的磁石盤旋在空中，相互吸引的同時又因為同極而排斥。崔勝澈的黑眸倒映著窗外的雨水，那些透明的雨露都鑽入了他的眼睛，像尼爾加拉大瀑布一樣順流而下。

他看到煤油燈裡頭內焰的微紅在崔韓率的眼裡閃過，很快就被外焰的黃光取代了。

“時候不早了，睡吧。”崔勝澈找回神遊出去的精神後站起身看向落地窗邊的吊鐘，愣了半晌還是打消了拿走煤油燈的念頭——就讓它這樣燃盡吧。

-

崔勝澈嚼著口裡的麵包，他看著崔韓率用叉子去叉那蹦的到處都是的黃豆，示意他開動腦筋去用右手邊上的勺子。

他睡了幾乎一整個大白天，直到黃昏過去才從房裡走出來跟自己討吃的。“合你胃口嗎？要不要我弄點蛋糕？”

“...很好吃。”只是沾了些番茄醬的黃豆就讓他樂乎的放進嘴裡嚼著，吃的臉上都沾了點醬料，惹得崔勝澈伸手去抹掉。

“為什麼這個是酸的。”小吸血鬼看著那抹弄到自己手上略微粘稠的番茄醬，伸出舌尖舔起了手指，味蕾卻依舊是那種酸酸的味道。

“因為番茄是酸的。”崔勝澈依舊很有耐心。“那個是紅酒，是苦的。而那個方塊一樣的是紅糖，是甜的。外面種的辣椒就不用我說了吧？”

“是辣的。”得到讚揚的崔韓率咯咯地笑了出來。

崔勝澈也不反感突然出現這麼個人陪他，可快有兩週了——原本頭幾天因大病新愈的休息就得過且過，但之後幾乎是每一天崔韓率都像是不願意醒來一樣在床上呼呼大睡。每個早晨都只有崔勝澈一個人享用早餐，等到旁邊的早餐涼掉也無人光顧——不管怎樣，一個正常年紀的小孩也應該早早爬起來到街上去和別的孩子們做遊戲才是。

他又不知道怎麼跟崔韓率開口，或許這樣日夜顛倒過來的生活是他特有的。

在一晚雷鳴滾滾的夜晚，崔勝澈硬生生地被凜風從深度夢境吹回了虛實之間。他睡眼朦朧地揉著自己眼睛，想著去廁所解決一下自己的要緊事——順便去看看崔韓率有沒有蓋足被子。

拎著煤油燈悄無聲息地走到了崔韓率的房間外面，他輕輕推開了自己事先留下的門縫，卻發現落地窗緣的門開著，風正呼嘯著——而崔韓率正站在半透明的床簾後面。

他嘴邊想要說的東西太多了，甚至快要呼之欲出。看到崔韓率滿手滿嘴都是鮮血時，他怔在原地張望著，不敢再向前一步的同時手裡的煤油燈都險些脫手。

“哥、不要誤會...”崔勝澈無所謂他的年齡，只要這傢伙還需要自己照顧的話，一個簡短的尊稱是必要的。他舔乾淨嘴邊的猩紅色，慢慢地從窗簾後面走出來，像極了一隻做錯事主動出來認錯的幼犬。“這不是我的血。”

崔勝澈猜中了一半——當然，他也只能猜中一半。像吸血鬼這種事他最多只是聽院長說過，用童話的方式騙走了自己的眼淚。可他萬萬沒想到他曾經的眼淚最後匯聚成了今天的真相。

“那是...誰的血...？”

-

難怪從來沒見過崔韓率在日間活動。如此一來用吸血鬼一詞能夠解釋太多之前說不通的東西了，比如為什麼崔韓率可以單手將他的床抬起來去抓老鼠，又比如為什麼崔韓率的手指被刀刮到後兩下就沒了裂口，再比如為什麼崔韓率會問自己是不是人……

好了，大概列舉下來，說上個五天都說不完。

“那你到底是從哪兒來的。”基於發生的事太過真實，崔勝澈想不接受這樣的事實都難。

“我實在記不起什麼東西了。我只知道我好像被什麼人追著……”崔韓率頹唐地凝起眉頭，“可能有人想殺了我吧。因為我是吸血鬼。”

加拿大這種地方向來都是犯罪率最低的，兇殺案更不用提。崔勝澈無奈地看了看房子裡點燃的蠟燭。“你知道你自己的種族嗎，我是說，除了你之外肯定還有別的吸血鬼吧？”

“有，當然有我的同族…只是…”崔韓率迷茫地望向被蠟燭照亮半張側臉的男人，他悲哀地發現自己有些無依無靠。“我跟他們走散了。”

“你再好好想想，或許會有線索的。”

“是我給你添麻煩了嗎…？”可能是自己誤會了，但可能也只是主人說的含蓄——他知道如果被對方發現自己是吸血鬼的話，此地肯定無法再充當自己的庇護所了。崔韓率跪在床腳邊上看著倚靠在桌邊的崔勝澈，“我從來沒有飲用過人血，我不會傷害你和周邊的人們的。”

吸血鬼一旦有了吸食人血的經驗便會欲罷不能，崔韓率即使因為身負重傷失去了部分記憶，但常識以及殘存在他的腦海裡——這是他與生俱來的一種本能，要麼永遠不吸食人的血液，要麼就伏尸百萬。

他不知道如果此刻貿然離開，會不會再次遭到襲擊。崔韓率跪趴在床上，信教徒一般的虔誠哀求，“不要趕我走，拜託。”

“我要把你趕走，趕去哪兒？”崔勝澈揪了揪他的褐色頭髮，調笑地打破了雨天凝固的氣氛，“當然是把你留在這兒，萬一你出去嚇到人們了怎麼辦？”

崔韓率聽到不用被驅逐出這個新家，又開心地坐在了床窩裡頭傻笑，像極了萬聖節收到糖果的調皮小孩。

話雖這麼說，可自從他知道了崔韓率是吸血鬼之後多多少少也是有些心生畏懼的。崔勝澈向來淺睡，更因為一大堆煩心事而容易醒來，每每深夜走到那孩子的房間都發現是空無一人，他的後半夜都要在擔憂中度過。

蒙特利爾的季節慢慢交替到了秋天，泛紅的楓葉很漂亮，落得整條街道都是。頭幾天都是他一個人欣賞，而後的幾天他硬是將崔韓率逼得醒來。

“這個，拿著。”崔勝澈拿了把傘往他手上塞。

“這個是什麼。”

“這個可以拿來擋太陽。”崔勝澈乾脆地說。

“噢……”崔韓率試著用蠻力跟這把傘較量——結果是他取得了勝利。

崔勝澈這回先把傘打開了之後再塞到他手裡。

“抱歉。”一半是對崔勝澈，另一半留給被自己弄壞的傘朋友。

崔勝澈打開小屋的門一步步走下台階，陽光照的他每一根髮絲都染出絢爛的白光，他黑色的腦袋晃了晃，示意崔韓率撐著傘走出來。

崔韓率看著地上被照的綠油油的菜田，跟在崔勝澈身後走到了柵欄外的街道。綠油油的菜地裡放養著幾隻兔子，它們肆無忌憚地偷食著菜葉，“它們會偷吃你的菜的。”

“讓它們吃吧，反正我一個人也吃不完這麼多菜。”崔勝澈笑著說。

“你為什麼老是這麼善良。”崔韓率有些摸不著頭腦。

“大概是我上輩子做了太多的壞事？”崔勝澈每次去教堂做禮拜的時候，他總是冷不防地被教皇用權杖敲敲腦袋，示意雙手合十的姿勢過於隨意，給神明留下了很不好的印象。“所以神父也告訴我，要多點去接觸自然，無論遇到好人還是壞人都要有慈悲之心......”

“對壞人也要嗎。”崔韓率低下眼，看著自己的影子慢慢從腳延伸向上——是一個傘狀。

“這個嘛...畢竟我到現在還沒遇到過壞人。”崔勝澈踢開腳下擋路的石子，托著頭一步一步向前走，光線透過楓樹的遮擋投入地面，斑駁在他身上。“但我說的也是真的。”

“對壞人也要寬恕，因為他們本質並不壞，只是受到了不公平的對待。”

崔韓率點點頭，秋風先是一陣陣吹走了落在塵土上的楓葉，最後吹走了自己的神。他像是在做白日夢一樣跟在崔勝澈後面，就連他的手都開始鬆開，幻想著自己能夠被風帶去遠方。

他的傘被吹到了很遠，崔勝澈回過頭的時候嚇壞了。可他看到崔韓率完整的站在他的眼前，許久之後他才找回自己的聲音，“你不怕太陽？”

“我...我不知道。”崔韓率伸出手來抵擋射入眼睛的陽光，那琥珀色的瞳孔折射出好幾道光芒，足以說明他根本就不像童話書裡所說的見光死。

那他根本就沒必要在白天睡那麼長時間啊。崔勝澈懊惱地想到，早知如此，他也不用一個人散步散上五六個月了。

-

崔韓率已經完全被他帶成了一個“人類”。

時間慢慢向冬日靠攏，崔韓率在門外幫主人家掃雪以外，還得把作物都全部抬進去。崔勝澈美其名曰既然沒有錢，就得在這些地方多幫把手。夜晚好像也是幫哥哥那一邊的，所以崔韓率幾乎沒有理由不幫忙。

極夜開始了。蒙特利爾的天黑的特別快，這也是人一年到頭來最困倦的時候，但崔韓率卻像是百年沒那麼精神過一樣。

確實也有一百年了。崔韓率看著天上的滿天繁星，擦了擦額發前的汗，把手套扔到一邊就溜進了屋子裡頭。

“哥，外面好冷。”他跺了好幾下腳，才把靴子周邊的雪給甩掉。

“冷就進來吧。”崔勝澈在壁爐旁邊烤火，試著讓這個小屋子稍微暖和些，“等會我給你煮牛奶喝。”

“我有點餓...”

“那我給你烤麵包？”

“不...我......”崔韓率頓了頓又不開口了，他看著蹲在躺椅旁邊的崔勝澈，細聲細語地請求。“我活都幹完了，能夠出去找點吃的嗎？”

崔勝澈對他的話似懂非懂，大概就是要喝血的意思了。這麼冷的天，估計連半個動物都找不到，他就差把兔子的血放來給崔韓率做晚餐了。“你要上哪找吃的。”

“森林。”

“血？”

“...嗯。”崔韓率的頭又低了下去，他害怕崔勝澈問問題的語氣。

“外面那兩隻兔子呢？夠嗎？”崔勝澈站起身來，拍拍烤火弄到身上的灰，回頭就看到崔韓率抵抗的表情。“你去森林不也是找兔子吃。”

崔韓率正是需要大量進食鮮血的年齡，他不敢告訴哥哥自己在森林需要放倒一隻雄性馴鹿和一頭成年公牛才能夠飽餐一頓。“不夠吃。”

“那我呢？”崔勝澈坐在了躺椅上，他拉起袖子，露出兩條白淨的手臂。“我的血呢？”

“哥的意思是？”崔韓率明知故問。

“我的意思是，我的血也可以吧。”這樣就不必大冷天跑到外面去找吃的了，退一萬步說，崔韓率要是餓死或者凍死在外頭，崔勝澈連找到他都機會渺茫。再者夜晚的時間越來越長，他實在不想整夜的睡眠都被“崔韓率回來沒”繞的睡不著覺。

可惜兩人的想法沒有走到一塊，崔韓率甚至以為是哥哥生氣了。他索性哪兒也不去，就這樣坐在了地毯上，結結巴巴地跟崔勝澈道歉。這反倒惹得崔勝澈有些莫名其妙，“怎麼了，吸血鬼不是生來就吸人血嗎。”

“不是的...哥...”

“那我去找那兩隻兔子了。”崔勝澈毅然地走去大門口，還不忘拿上廚房的刀子。

“哥！等等！別...！”崔韓率迅速地站起身。他提高了音調的同時，快步走過去想要將對方拉回來，卻不慎讓刀子傷到了那人開門的手。

鮮血在兩人受驚的目光下湧現。


	2. 連結 / Bound

大雪紛紛，白雪皚皚。

寒風呼嘯著，崔勝澈將門順勢關上了。他看到那個平時百依百順的男孩正埋在他胸前，貪婪地舉著自己的手臂，從負傷上吸食著那不斷湧現的血液。

世界上還真有以此為食的生物啊。崔勝澈揉了揉崔韓率褐色的頭髮，後者像個進食的小動物一樣晃晃腦袋，似乎吃的正歡。

“有這麼好喝...”崔勝澈用另一隻手的手指沾了點自己的血含入嘴中，他只嘗到了一點鐵鏽味——大概正常人都只能嗅到這個味道。一直低著頭的男孩似乎吃飽了，他反復地舔舐崔勝澈的傷口，貓咪一般的動作讓崔勝澈都不覺得他像個人了。

噢，嚴格來說他也不算是人。崔韓率抬起了頭準備停止進食，卻在崔勝澈走神的視線看著另一隻手指上的血液，他強硬地掰過來舔了個精光，又敏銳地瞟見了崔勝澈的唇邊有著方才試吃過的血跡。

這大概是兩人距離最近的一次。崔勝澈被他抵在門上，瞪圓了眼睛看著面前的人將他的雙手都扣押在頭的兩側，他雙眼顫抖著，嘴也緊緊地抿起——結果崔韓率只是一點一點地舔著他嘴邊的血。

崔勝澈差點以為他要死了，就在他張嘴打算呼吸那麼一下的時候，更大的衝擊接踵而來——崔韓率托住他的下頜骨吻了上去。

吸血鬼的舉動讓崔勝澈方寸已亂，他的眼越睜越大，卻發現對方的眼睫毛也是褐色的，齊刷刷地挨在自己的顴骨上...不不不不不...這不是重點......重點是他們現在的狀態好像有些奇怪，為什麼他會突然......

哦，他想起來自己啜了那一小口血，好奇心害死貓。

可他現在動彈不得——再這樣下去會窒息的。崔勝澈又不忍心動嘴咬他，只能輕輕地扯他的頭髮，或者柔柔地捶打他的胸部——到最後這種微小的舉動在空氣越發稀薄的狀態下變重。

崔韓率鬆開他的時候，他的腿都因為腦部缺氧而有些站不穩。大口的喘息聲喚回了崔韓率的精神，他虹膜上的玫瑰紅瞬時被原本的褐色星雲取代。“...哥，哥？”

不單只是缺氧，雖然手臂上的傷口不算什麼大礙，但由於崔韓率的舉動讓自己的血液多流了些，難免令自己出現一絲頭昏的跡象，“扶我......”

崔韓率這才反應過來自己做什麼了，扶著崔勝澈走到躺椅的過程中他說了快有二十遍對不起了，“行了，我只是有點暈，過一會就好了。”

他挨在自己的腿旁寸步不離，崔勝澈嗤笑了一聲，“怎麼了，人不會因為少那麼點血就死掉的。”

“要是我控制不住自己，繼續吸下去的話......”

“你能控制住的。”他伸出手重重地彈了彈崔韓率的腦門，後者一下子蹲不穩坐在了毛毯上。“為了我，你得學會控制住。”

“不然你就再也見不到我了，唔欸——”崔勝澈朝他做了個鬼臉，男孩被他彈得痛出眼淚的臉上又掛上了傻傻的笑容。突然想到了什麼，他還是開口問了句，“吃飽了嗎？”

崔韓率點點頭。人血比想象中的容易飽腹，而且崔韓率還感覺自己身上的力量也有了很大的回復——他感覺重傷前流失的一些力量都返還了不少回來。但這並不是吸食人血的理由，更不是以崔勝澈為食的理由。

“那以後就喝我的血吧，比外面的健康多了。”崔勝澈得意地朝他抬了抬眉毛。

本人若是這麼無所謂當然好，可崔韓率又因為剛剛過分的舉動而感到內疚。他想試著跟崔勝澈交談，可剛認的兄長好像是已經把這件事定下來了，說什麼都不聽勸。

-

在崔勝澈的照顧下，崔韓率度過了一個不用受冷受餓的冬天。同時他還發覺崔勝澈給他的衣服有些小過頭了。

“哥，你有沒有大點的衣服，要撐破了...”崔韓率洗完澡擦著頭髮的水滴，穿著褲衩就走到了崔勝澈跟前，“呀，先隨便拿我的外套套上不就好了，怎麼不穿衣服就出來了。”

崔勝澈有些不知道把目光擺在哪裡好，他焦慮地繞開弟弟，溜進自己的臥室翻起了衣櫃，“你怎麼個兒長了那麼多，吸人血而已又不是吃了什麼激素。”

“哥，我肚子餓了...”崔韓率帶著濃重的濕氣附在了他的身後。崔勝澈也已經洗完澡好久了，好不容易暖和起來的身體被那濕漉漉的毛髮浸濕了些，他又說不得弟弟什麼，只好把手的袖子擼起來，“肚子餓，喏。”

“哥，我很餓很餓。”崔勝澈不知道他在廢話些什麼，於是又把手伸過去了些，注意力始終在找衣服。

“哥......”

“嘿，我這不是給你吃了嗎？”崔勝澈生氣地轉過身去，又對上弟弟委屈巴巴的模樣，他只能放緩語氣，“餓了就吸吧，哥又沒說你什麼。”

“我可不可以吸這兒的血。”崔韓率偏過腦袋，用手指了指肩膀附近的位置。

反正身上也不會少塊肉，吸哪兒都一樣吧。崔勝澈解開睡衣的兩顆釦子，扯開了衣領，“這兒？”

崔韓率機械地點了點頭，但看向那塊嫩肉的視線卻是望眼欲穿。看著崔勝澈把頭擰到一邊並不大情願地催促自己，他慢慢地靠上了他的胸脯，露出了兩顆鋒利的獠牙。

“嗯唔......”這兒的肉更厚，血管也佈得更多。崔勝澈感覺自己對弟弟過分縱容了，弄得現在他不好對付現在的場面。“韓率...輕點...”

崔韓率這次沒有像往常一樣正常進食，他帶有目的地用手將哥哥從衣櫃旁一步步退向床邊，雙手也抓著他的兩臂，對崔勝澈口中的要求毫不理會。他的力量之大將剩餘的釦子都全部崩開了，手也慢慢移了進去。

“韓率、？”崔勝澈被他的手冷的一個激靈，血液還未循環到頭部就會被崔韓率吸入，弄得崔勝澈又開始迷失自己的意識，“夠了...該停了...”

他竟被崔韓率折騰地躺在了床上，所幸後者沒有繼續了。崔勝澈迷離地看向床頭的另一側，在每一次弟弟的進食過後他的內心都會暗藏一種罪惡，他其實在一刻不停地褻瀆神明——自從極夜之中有了那樣的第一次，他都不敢再去教堂做禮拜了。

同樣，他們對上次的親吻心照不宣。崔勝澈認為只是那點血誘惑了他，卻對弟弟的情竇初開一無所知。

崔韓率在他的頸窩邊蹭了好一會，輕輕地啃咬著哥哥的脖頸，發出幾聲饜足的呼嚕聲。

崔勝澈並不知道他的意思，他用手去蹭開弟弟的腦袋，卻感覺自己的身體莫名燥熱。崔韓率似乎抓住了這個契機，趁著哥哥還未設上防備之前開始親吻他。

如果早點意識到春天的到來，就不必要引來這麼多困惑。但兩人都不知道這一點，崔韓率甚至在沒有發出更加明確的求偶信號下就用尖銳的指甲劃開了哥哥的絨褲，纏著一手平日勞動所得的薄繭，撫慰上那人的慾望時，崔勝澈驚喘出聲。

他感覺自己的下腹很熱，睜眼閉眼間的喘息也沾染了一絲情色。吸血鬼濕漉漉的頭髮都還未吹乾，眼神仍帶著一絲濕潤看著崔勝澈，後者再不聰明也要知道他在渴望什麼了。他無法承受地轉開自己的臉，以迴避弟弟渴望與自己交歡的面孔，卻深陷於對方所帶來的快感之中。

崔韓率的眼裡藏著一絲歉意，只是手上的動作愈發變本加厲，探向了兄長那不可告人之處——他聽過亞當與夏娃的傳說，而對於現在的他來說，崔勝澈就是伊甸園明文規定不能進食的蘋果。對他來說既是本身存在的罪惡，又是難以言喻的誘惑。

發情並不是他願意的，只要崔勝澈終日在他跟前晃來晃去，他就難免會移情到自己的兄長身上，而他接觸過的知識裡，並沒有哪條是說同性無法進行交媾的。就算表面上說著是哥哥，也沒有誰能站出來證明他們是真正的手足。

-

吸血鬼嵌入了人類的體內之前費了不少力氣，崔韓率的手指都沉醉地陷入他的頭髮和他澡後的香氣裡頭，相碰的皮膚也像是蹭出火花一般，用力地開墾著他的身體，每一下撫摸都要將崔勝澈逼下慾望深淵，讓屬於自己的人類身陷自己所設的囹圄。

崔勝澈能做的只是讓步，對宗教的虔誠引至他鮮少自我撫慰。自瀆所得的禁忌快樂他都很少去觸犯，更何況眼下這種禁慾教條最看不得的行為在自己觸手可及的距離下鼓動著，他想不到會有第二個人可以做出這樣的讓步——換做是別的人類，崔韓率肯定罪不容誅。

“哥...可不可以叫出來...”犯上的吸血鬼在他耳邊囁嚅著，兩人的喘息如身體合二為一般地交互在一起，“我想聽你的聲音...”

崔勝澈的唇早就被他吻得濕潤通紅，雙眸之內也氤氳著水汽，像是再過分些就會成雲致雨。他的碎髮下藏著之前疼出的薄汗，崔韓率的聲音夾雜著火熱的喘息，幾乎灼傷了崔勝澈的耳朵。他難耐地低吟著，在崔韓率刺激到自己的更深處時啞出一聲嗚咽。

“哥？”崔韓率怕是弄痛了他，在對方的鼻樑上討好地親吻，“疼嗎？”

他的眼角微紅，隨著抽插的頻率，抓著對方的手也時鬆時緊。吸血鬼在幾分鐘的觀察下察覺到哥哥並不是因為疼而這麼做的，他本能地感覺到對方正在接納自己——儘管崔勝澈沒有開口說，但他身下的密境仿佛在做無意識地挽留。

這兒是某處，能夠讓哥哥發出聲音的地方，並且是因為快樂而發出的聲音。胸脯的觸碰也能讓崔韓率感受到人類的心跳，兩人的心靠在一塊，以同一個頻率躍動著。

崔勝澈生硬地拽緊了旁邊的被單，快感一次又一次擊潰他的精神防線，令他的吟喘不聽使喚地漏出。人類被狩獵者帶來的熱浪所吞噬殆盡，擱淺般地拉住了弟弟的手臂，在幾次過燙的磨蹭下釋出液體。後穴也難脫其咎地挾持起雲裡霧裡的吸血鬼，一陣又一陣的緊縮讓崔韓率抑制不住，向內灌入汩汩稠液。

他成功地將獵物據為己有。

-

在這種事上，崔勝澈向來都是沉默的角色。現在流行的無聲電影，無疑都是他所扮演的角色。

他沒怎麼開口表達過對弟弟的感情。崔韓率卻懂得在書中指著相愛的男女，復讀機一樣地唸著我愛你三個字。崔勝澈有時被他念煩了就會說幾句，而聽習慣後又擔心他會停下。

崔勝澈對崔韓率的愛不比他少上半分，只是崔勝澈不擅長在言語上表達。或者崔韓率偶爾得到哥哥的一點點回應，那都是他開心上好幾個月的份。

跟傳統意義上的吸血鬼與血僕不同，披上一層兄弟的黑影，他們更像是飼主與寵物。相互依賴而產生的感情，比起人類之間的愛情更像是一種......

崔勝澈想著春天走了，一切就會返回正常。因為一切都是自然惹的禍，而落葉歸根——崔韓率那對自己多到溢出的感情也一樣會全部墜入地底。

崔勝澈蹲在地上整理菜葉，順手摘了幾片新鮮的拿來餵兔子，一旁澆水的崔韓率正望他望得出神，像是熱戀中的男孩一樣羞澀地看著哥哥的側臉——感覺哥哥也像一隻可愛的小兔子，還是只屬於自己的兔子。

他對他的愛意不僅沒有隨著季節有絲毫減少，甚至氾濫到了每一天，每個小時，每一分鐘，每一秒。

四季如春。

“想不想去釣魚。”聖勞倫斯河解凍了許久，崔勝澈偏愛夏季晴朗的日子戴上自己的漁夫帽和釣魚竿出行，今年的雨水也比往年收攏了些，不過因為融雪也影響不到魚兒的數量。

他熟練地牽起魚鉤，將餌料捏成團之後順上去。崔韓率有一樣學一樣地攆起一些餌料，然後鑲在了銀色的鉤子上。吸血鬼並不以魚類為食，但既然哥哥可以垂釣為樂，自己又何樂而不為。

“如果鉤子動了，要先過一會再拉。”崔勝澈愜意地坐在一邊，看著弟弟那副期待的模樣逗趣起來，“但也不能過太久，不然魚餌會被吃光。”

釣魚的過程比想象中的需要耐心，尚且不說這個，崔韓率連專心致志都做不到，他看著解封河面的魚的影子，一條兩條三條，鱗光閃閃，他的視線變得靈敏起來，甚至可以數出河底有多少顆鵝卵石。

他越看越是覺得近在咫尺，下一秒的他抽回了魚竿，動作之大讓崔勝澈都從微盹中睜大眼，一條鱈魚上鉤的同時，有個影子以相反的方向進入湖面——是崔韓率。

他跳下水了。

“韓率！！！”崔勝澈緊張地連釣魚竿子都甩到一邊去了，他趴在河堤旁邊張望，如同納西薩斯因為迷戀自己的容貌一般望著河面上自己的倒影——畢竟自己是個旱鴨子，他只能故作勇敢地守著河面，忍著水下魚兒們的嘲笑的同時重複著呼喚他的名字。

一圈圈漣漪掠過河面，崔勝澈感覺自己的心正在波浪上搖晃，他一點一點地靠近水面，就連褲腳都快難逃一濕。過了幾分鐘崔韓率才如同原地安置了許久的深海炸彈一樣轟炸了整個河道，他用衣服圈住了十幾條魚，嘴邊也咬著一條，得意的光著上身眼睛笑彎彎地向哥哥揮著手。

崔勝澈受到驚嚇的同時擠出了一個笑容，直起身時卻踩到了幾顆過於光滑的鵝卵石——它們正期待欺負過自己的人會是怎樣的下場。

-

花了很長時間都沒把火苗弄出來。崔韓率口口聲聲說他見過吸血鬼會用火的魔法，可折騰到崔勝澈都要閉上眼睡著了都沒見到火的影子。後面哥哥隨便撿了個樹枝，對著陳腐的樹干摩擦了好一會，在崔韓率目瞪口呆的表情下搓出了火星。

崔勝澈因為腳踝的扭傷而不便於行走，這一歇息就迎來了夜晚——反正家裡沒什麼肉吃，好不容易垂釣又出了事故——他乾脆將錯就錯，像個蘑菇一樣黏在自己的位置上釣魚。崔韓率犟不過他，只好在岸邊搭起了帳篷。

“哥，腳還痛嗎。”崔韓率吃著新鮮的烤魚，吧唧吧唧著嘴問道。

“能不疼嗎。”崔勝澈嚇唬他，“多大點事，又不是腿斷了。”

崔韓率癡癡地笑了笑，又抬手將自己吃剩的另一半塞給崔勝澈。“好吃，哥多吃點。”

他想說自己吃了不少了，但是看著弟弟那火光下的眉眼，又湊過去接。咀嚼之間他看到坐得好好的弟弟突然站了起來，“怎麼了？”

“哥，到帳篷裡面去。”他示意崔勝澈噤聲，又在哥哥的注視下開口，“有狼。”

受傷的崔勝澈自知敵不過而撤回帳篷裡頭，求生慾卻迫使他翻找著所有可用的武器——釣魚竿和普通的刀子以外，沒有多少可以做武器的東西，若是逃也可能跑不過狼這種生物。他提心吊膽地看著崔韓率，“最好不要硬碰硬吧。”

“不，從來就不是我們想要硬碰硬。”崔韓率的瞳孔在月光下收縮著，逐漸浸紅的雙眸開始偵查敵人的數量——他們永遠都是這麼狡猾陰險，在月圓之時更為暴戾，成群結隊的將兩人包抄，準備進行一場大型的狩獵。

一個吸血鬼和一個人類，無論到手的是哪一個，他們都能夠分的乾乾淨淨，片甲不留。

“從來都不是我們先挑起戰爭的。”崔韓率確信他現在遭遇的便是吸血鬼最大的天敵——狼人。這是他第一次從神話中存在的生物出現在現實裡，他們向來喜歡對付落單的吸血鬼，而通常這樣的情況都是以敗北告終。但這次為了崔勝澈，他必須獨孤一擲。

狼嚎聲響徹了整片聖勞倫斯河的上游，一場惡戰即將來臨。


	3. 端倪 / Omens

腹背受敵原來就是這樣。崔韓率啐了口血，擦乾淨嘴邊不屬於自己的殘血——他徒手撕裂了兩頭不知好歹的狼，但這並沒有嚇到這樣的一個群體——狡猾對外對內都一樣，少了自己的同伴無非就是自己多吃一些。

他身上的布料早已被河水浸濕，清澈的水裡帶著渾濁的血液，不出一會就會被海洋吸食。衣服上的抓痕不難看出崔韓率也有負傷，但對吸血鬼來說受傷從來就不是他們要擔心的。

狼群依舊虎視眈眈地看著他。要想一網打盡，還是不能留下這個吸血鬼當後患，它們看起來群龍無首，團結一致又如同一支強大的軍隊，令崔韓率處於一個相對被動的狀態。

“聽著，我不知道你們的統領是誰，但我奉勸你們停止狩獵。”最多就是兩敗俱傷，崔韓率好不容易費盡一年的時間恢復了一些力量，如果就這麼用在狼人身上，還不知道什麼時候能夠恢復完全。“不然我會把你們收拾乾淨。”

“你以為你在魔界嗎。”一頭公狼嗤之以鼻，“聞聞你自己身上的味道吧。”

“乳臭未乾，還是個半吸血鬼。”另一頭公狼嘲笑著，踏著水靠近隻身一人的崔韓率。

狼群一擁而上，它們體型極大地勝過了吸血鬼，月圓之夜使得它們的戰鬥力突飛猛進。崔韓率用魔力喚出了自己的武器——紫衫木製成的弓柄以及純銀的箭鏃。僅僅是幾連開弓的射擊，三條狼便送去了性命。另一頭體型龐大的狼人想要抽去他手裡的箭，可不慎觸碰到了聖箭自帶的銀，痛的嗷嗷直叫。

箭的數量不多，雖然崔韓率能做到百發百中，可數量上他絕對是越來越被動。他不時要往後射擊想要偷襲帳篷的狼賊，又要正面迎擊敵人的圍攻。

對自己渺小的戰鬥力恨之不及，致使他愈打愈疲。持久戰對吸血鬼的恢復能力來說也是硬傷，血的流速如果趕上了恢復速度，他的力量就會越來越小。他無法再抵擋狼人的利爪，在一記抓傷下他被整個抬起。

窒息感讓他蹙著眉，難受地望向了帳篷——他仍想開口讓崔勝澈不要出來，但這回是不希望他出來看到自己這副沒用的模樣。

在帳篷被狼爪一舉撕裂之時，崔勝澈一記飛刀植入了那個魔物的心臟，隨後他拎起了純銀的釣魚竿看向了另外幾頭想要偷襲自己的狼。“下一個是哪個。”

-

動脈的鮮血迸射在了崔勝澈身上，他現在活像崔韓率的另一個同類——可身上又是人類的味道。夜晚的濃霧逐漸向另一邊撤離，月亮也有幸出來目睹這場好戲上演。

“哥......”崔韓率離地面至少有三米的距離，幾乎是一層樓的高度。而那頭公狼——他看似這個種族的頭頭，只有他仍站在原地，而其他狼人看到了崔勝澈的模樣都畏懼地後退。

人類將手伸入了狼的尸體中，從黏膩的臟器裡頭抽出了方才使用的匕首。“把他放下。”

“哪來的人類，如此野蠻。”狼人饒有興趣地看著那驍勇善戰的人。

“不要讓我再說第二遍。”崔勝澈的聲音冷到了極點，彷如要將剛剛解凍不久的河道封凍起來——讓所有傷到弟弟的人都在劫難逃。

首領這才發現所有的同伴都撤回了原來進擊的位置，“你們這是怎麼了，區區一個人類嚇成這樣。”

“他好像是<介入者>，”一頭雌性警戒地看著崔勝澈，“我曾經見過他。”

“<介入者>及其同僚是不能殺的，否則這一地區會被滅族。”

“管他呢。”首領並不在乎，“現在真正的吸血鬼只有一個，就是我手裡的這個小兔崽子。”

“那也讓你見識一下真正的人類吧。”崔勝澈低笑了一聲，他重新拾起地上的釣魚竿，叼起沾染鮮血的匕首，雙手握緊了桿子的兩側。

狼人沒能反應過來人類突然加快的速度，就連崔勝澈自己也忘記了方才的扭傷——他一心只想營救崔韓率，在助跑途中他能模糊地感覺到自己的骨頭正在錯位，這下他可能很長一段時間無法走路了——騰空於月光之時，他像個從天而降的隕星。閃著銀光的匕首像無數面光鏡一般映射在了每一頭狼的眼睛裡，緊接著就是血肉淋漓的光景。

狼群膽怯地看著被殺害的統領，他們即將為此再推選出一個新秀——狼人的體制向來不受這些東西的侵擾。眼下他們如同烏合之眾，沒一會便同月霧一齊散去了。

崔韓率不敢相信自己剛剛所看到的一切，他驚魂未定地沿著統領因為死亡而鬆開的狼爪，一點一點地爬到了頂端，崔勝澈趴在狼人已經停跳的胸脯上面，已經是一副動彈不得的模樣。

“哥，你的腳，你的腳。”崔韓率緊張地背起了他傷痕累累的身體，也不顧兩人帶來的行囊，順著河流找著回家的路。“我們回家吧。我們先回家吧？”

“那我的腳怎麼辦。”背著自己的人肯定也沒料到這一切的發生，聽這語無倫次的聲音他就知道。崔勝澈有氣無力地歎氣，“帶我去醫院吧，我告訴你怎麼走。”

-

“怎麼沒事玩個撐桿跳都會骨折。”醫生像是喜聞樂見一樣，讓崔勝澈懶得再做過多解釋——這就是為什麼他這麼討厭遇到別的人，他們的嘴裡往往不會蹦出什麼好話——不是踩你一腳就是推你下樓。

崔韓率感覺這裡像個白色磁場，又像是他從未去過的天堂。他聽著孩子們的哭聲，男女之間的詢問，以及那些帶著口罩，全身都是白色的人，在這白色的地方晃來晃去。崔韓率心焦地想念著崔勝澈，他可以抵消這些白色給他的恐懼——哥哥黑色的頭髮，哥哥黑色的眼睛。

用醫生的話說是差點就要動手術了，不過骨頭到最後都是撐住沒有移位，所以算不上骨折。崔勝澈一步一步地扶著所有可以扶的東西走出來，崔韓率看到哥哥之後馬上站起身去攙扶。

“如果你有治愈別人的能力就好了。”崔勝澈撇了撇眉毛，樣子怪可憐的。

崔韓率把他扶上了馬車。“我們只能治愈我們自己，不過人類也可以像我們一樣。”

“人類怎麼可能像你們一樣，那醫院都不用開了。”崔勝澈聳肩。

“人類只要被轉化，就和我們一樣可以自愈了。”崔韓率實話實說，“史書上說，吸血鬼雖然可以繁殖，但絕對沒有轉化來得快。”

“......轉化肯定也有弱點吧。”崔勝澈單刀直入地說。

“失敗的可能性很大。”崔韓率將頭歪到一邊，靠在了車門上。“因為我們的力量太強，如果人類難以承受，可能就會直接死亡。”

“那我還是寧可骨折吧。”崔勝澈聽了也不糾結，無所謂地作出了選擇。“況且死這種東西也是人之常情，不必要用這種方式延續生命。”

崔韓率沉默了一會，彎下身子坐到了崔勝澈旁邊，隨後像方才靠車門一樣把腦袋靠在了哥哥的臂膀上。馬車的輪子在石子路上顛簸著，崔韓率看著車窗外的夜景，因為疲勞而昏昏欲睡——他越來越像人了。

崔勝澈低頭看了眼崔韓率，又垂下眼思索著狼人們說的話——他們口中的<介入者>和自己到底有何關聯。

-

“你會想轉化我嗎。”崔勝澈看著趴在自己身上的弟弟，他原本以為吸血鬼已經因為戰爭消耗不會再有多餘的任何體力，又在不久前對方將自己的手反釦在身後時感到不可置信。

崔韓率撐起身，然後往床的另一邊倒。“為什麼這麼問。”

“吸血鬼是長生不老的吧。”崔勝澈見他挪開了身也稍微調整了一下姿勢，趴在枕頭上解釋起來。“縱使我活的比一般人再長些，也不會跟你一樣。”

“哥自己也不想吧。”崔韓率將他身上的被子掖好，“只要你不想我就不會做。”

“這個我也不想。”崔勝澈撇下眼看著脖子上弟弟留下的痕跡，“你不一樣做了。”

看著崔韓率那半天憋不出一句話的表情，崔勝澈還是決定不逗他了。他用手夠到床頭的鋼筆，試著給弟弟轉移注意力。“你還記得這個嗎。”

崔韓率學著他的姿勢趴在床上，在臂彎裡點點頭。

“這是院長留給我的，是我成人的禮物。”崔勝澈看著他，又轉了轉手裡的鋼筆。

“你不已經是人了嗎。”崔韓率探出頭問。

“成人就是...到了一個特定的階段，無論是身體還是心理都成熟了的時間。”崔勝澈看得出來他又抓住了人這個字眼，於是又換了個說辭，“就是成年的意思。”

“雖然我不知道你成年沒...”崔勝澈又轉了好一會，將筆放在了崔韓率面前。“總之，是個很重要的禮物。”

“禮物，就是別人送給你的東西？”崔韓率含糊地接受著訊息。

“嗯，現在這是你的禮物了。”崔勝澈托著腮看著他。

“重要的禮物，哥為什麼要送給我。”

“因為你很重要。”崔勝澈說出口的時候就後悔了，他原本並不覺得這樣的話有什麼令人羞恥的——只是崔韓率望他的模樣過於直接，所以他又得退到一旁去。“我先去下洗手間。”

“回來、哥，把話說完——”崔韓率緊跟其後。

他還不知道“重要”是什麼意思呢。

-

崔勝澈算是相當厭倦養傷的時間了，白天只能呆呆地在家裡望著窗外的菜地——平日由兩人一起打理的氛圍變成了崔韓率一個人。他時常有看到崔韓率會學著自己去餵兔子，從一開始的不喜歡到後面的主動——所以說這傢伙的本性......

他在害怕，這種害怕不同於第一次知道崔韓率的身份，而是來源於他心中的不確認——時至今日，崔勝澈仍在思考，遇到崔韓率是幸運還是災難。

自幼年開始就不知道自己的父母是誰，在院長所賜予的一個名字下過著安然自若的日子，從此可以就這樣一人度過他的餘生，反正也不是什麼壞事——因為壞事已經發生了，所以不會有比這更壞的事。

崔韓率並不是他預想中的，生活中應該出現的人。

他努力地回想著過去的事，也沒想出任何關於這件事不被觸發的可能性。因為崔韓率跑到了自己的屋簷下，他又恰巧為了抱那倆兔子回來而看到了傷痕累累的吸血鬼。

半吸血鬼，這大概是為什麼他一直以來都那麼跟人類近似。崔勝澈開口問過，可答案並不是那麼清晰——重傷對他的打擊像是不願意離開，永遠地阻礙弟弟去回憶過去的事。

人類看得出吸血鬼具有極強的能力，他能憑空變出弓箭，能夠在沒有武器的情況下對付敵人。可自己卻因為這副沒用的皮囊而落下了傷。

與狼人交戰只是傷到自己的腳，下一次，他不知道還會有什麼。

-

崔勝澈說要去森林的時候，弟弟的不願意已經寫在了臉上。

“你得練習，否則光有弓箭是沒有用的。”崔勝澈穿著雪地靴，插著口袋望著他。

崔勝澈確實對他縱容過度，不然崔韓率不會那麼抗拒進入森林——想當年還是他口口聲聲說可以去森林裡頭覓食，現在要怪可能也怪到自己身上了。

這次崔勝澈多帶了一些武器——崔韓率當然不會知道這些，他只管聽著哥哥的話走進森林。

“噓，看到了嗎，那邊那頭馴鹿。”崔勝澈把望遠鏡遞給他，卻被崔韓率擋下了。

“我看得到。”

吸血鬼可以看得比人類清楚太多，視線的廣角已經到達了極限，甚至能看到鹿頭正在低頭啃食剛用腳挖掘出的青苔。

距離是關鍵。弓兵原本就擅長遠戰，而如何殺人於無形就在於距離。倘若那不是一頭動物，或許被發現的可能也要囊括到計算中去。藉此崔勝澈要求他越近越好，即使目標逃脫，也要有把握去進行追逐戰。

他們打獵了數天，崔韓率果真在一天天進步——倒不如說這本身就是他的求生之路，若不是崔勝澈常年把他圈養在人類的環境下，他也不過是個野生動物罷了。

他的射擊開始變得百發百中，分毫不差地射入樹上的箭靶——鹿肉並不是普通的肉類，比起普通的動物實在有過多的營養成分，人類並不需要這樣過度的營養——他們不過是貪戀漂亮的皮毛和昂貴的鹿角。

崔韓率見到鹿血的反應已經和過去有了很大的區別，像是之前崔勝澈初嘗自己的血一樣，只能感覺到一陣惡心的血腥味。那副嫌棄的表情都已經掛在臉上了，哥哥無奈，又縱然將自己供其食用。

只覺他愈發依賴自己的血，放生計劃似乎也不能再拖了。

-

再過不久又是嚴冬，他只能在這期間讓崔韓率學會所有生存的技能，好讓他自己在外面過活。

打獵的時間越來越長，到後面除了馴鹿以外的各種動物都被他們打了個遍。夜晚也來的越來越早，像是催促他們不要再繼續無止境地向自然索取。

崔勝澈催促著崔韓率先回到家去，他還得將箭都回收起來，方便下次打獵用。

不過下次又是什麼時候，崔勝澈也在思考。時候如果差不多也大概跟崔韓率表態了——他有足夠的戰鬥力就可以對抗一切了。

崔韓率背著弓，手提著補給箱回到了自己和兄長的家，他將門半掩著，準備放下東西洗個手迎接崔勝澈。

門比往常要提前被推開了，不過崔韓率不用看也知道是崔勝澈，於是洗手途中開始匯報起今天打獵的心得。

然而回過頭卻怔在了原地，身前的人並不是自己的哥哥。

“看來最後一擊仍然沒把你置於死地，對吧，Vernon？”

-

崔韓率靠在洗手台上，迅速下蹲後滾到了茶几邊，將弓拿在了左手上，右手條件反射地倒掛在了背後的箭筒上，箭只有四發，按道理也足夠致命——他沉默地看著來人，很快就引來了陌生人的笑聲。

“在人界快活的都已經不記得我了？”猩紅的眼彰顯出了他的地位，崔韓率很清楚他就是追兵，而腦中也開始迅猛地湧出印象。

“你是親王？”

“哈哈哈，是，我當然是。”陌生人聽到尊稱後肆意地笑了，“我也是你最親愛的哥哥。”

“Vernon，跟我回去吧。”

槍的上膛聲響了，崔韓率順著音源看到了姍姍來遲的人。

“我才是他的哥哥。”崔勝澈用目鏡瞄準了沒有被邀請的訪客。他在心中暗暗地咒罵，或許自己要是沒想過別的計劃，就不會有今天這樣的場面——想的越多，事情就愈容易發生。

“S.coups？”吸血鬼看向了他。崔勝澈的黑眸中倒映出那人難以言喻的表情。

“不可能，你在五百年前就已經......”

他的話音未落，霰彈就已經爆炸般的摧毀了整個客廳，就連崔韓率都閃到了一旁的墻根邊。

陌生人身上的黑袍也爆出了許多燒痕，但身體的完好無損令崔勝澈不寒而粟。“...看來我認錯人了，我的弟弟怎麼可能會使用如此低劣的玩具。”

“我還以為弓箭已經是最低劣的玩具了。”自詡親王的人雙手交疊在一起，隨後幻化出來的紅炎滲入了崔韓率緊張的雙眼。

“哥——小心——”

崔韓率將門口仍握著霰彈槍的崔勝澈撲下了台階，徑直落到了草地地面上，鬆軟的土壤被兩人下壓而陷入。房子的窗戶如同經歷了一場恐怖襲擊一般，向四面八方炸裂開來。

他們的家在頃刻間成了一片灰燼。


	4. 叛變 / Betrayal

瓦礫之下傳來幾聲響動。崔韓率將身體撐直，在自己的陰影下看到了因為塵螨嗆到而輕咳的兄長，握緊弓的同時看向了那個陌生人。

“他認得我。”崔勝澈用只有兩人能夠聽到的聲音說道。

崔韓率並沒有從之前辨析出什麼情況，搖頭示意對方將注意力集中在那一個使用明火的人身上——如果可以，他希望崔勝澈馬上就離開。“哥，我來拖延時間。”

“你是什麼意思。”聲音依舊不大，但崔韓率能聽到哥哥語氣中的堅定，以人類壽命來說，他完全可以毫不猶豫地離開這兒——

“哪怕是死我也不會讓你一個人在這的。”

崔韓率感覺自己的箭筒又多了十幾支箭，崔勝澈又開始裝填彈藥。“你想的和我想的一樣嗎。”

“......”崔韓率看了一眼哥哥的側臉，他知道他不會再在意自己的答案了。

“當然。”

箭矢直直地從廢墟堆的側邊直上，風馳電擎之間被野蠻的敵人握入手中，戰力之懸殊以致親王稍稍使勁便一掐兩段。“我曾經說過，弓箭從來不是最好的武器吧。Vernon？”

“不管怎樣，我還是傾向以其人之道，還治其人之身的。”年長的吸血鬼吹了聲口哨，招蜂引蝶般地喚來一群蝙蝠，隨後幻化為他的各個隨從。

“讓我看看你和那個渺小的人類能撐多久。”

這個戰爭並沒有比狼人之戰熟悉到哪裡去，弓箭確實是十分沒用的武器，可握在崔勝澈手上的槍卻顯得更加無用——他真的沒辦法說服他離開嗎。

崔韓率此刻如同人類般的，走神了。

一個弓兵趁虛而入，箭羽瞄準了崔韓率的後背。崔勝澈目光如炬地看向了那段距離——霎時間他忘記了這樣的武器對吸血鬼而言並不致命。

所有動作，都只是一種本能——保護他的本能。

“——”

對人類而言卻足以致命。

-

“哥！”面前的人將五指都嵌入了崔韓率的衣料裡，而弟弟驚恐地摸到了兄長背後的箭柄。

“……”崔勝澈感覺自己上當了，又覺得無可厚非——所有動作都是潛意識在驅動，完全都不像正常的自己了。“韓率……”

一切都只是因為條件反射想要去保護他。哪怕崔勝澈早已深知對方不會受到這些皮外傷的侵擾，可他還是做了——受傷對象並不是他可以旁觀的魔術表演，而是他活生生的弟弟。

這大概就是結束了。他還未將剩下的話唸出，就已經咳出了湧泉般的血液——崔韓率驚惶地抱緊自己的哥哥，竭盡全力地保全那驟降的溫度。

“真是令人感動的兄弟情啊。”

親王示意手下們停止攻擊，幸災樂禍地看著崔韓率，“還是說，令人感動的主僕關係呢？”

“哥、哥…撐住…我會帶你去醫院的、…不要閉眼…”吸血鬼見過人類睡覺時的酣甜模樣，但血紅的顏色已經在他身上綻放，而臉上則是死相般的慘白。

“韓率…”崔勝澈努力抬起了手，拂開了弟弟額前遮擋視線的頭髮，最後的溫熱便落在了自己的臉上。

他終究沒有想到要說的話，死神似乎已經將他嘴裡的聲音奪走了，只剩下血液在肆意蔓延。

崔韓率靜默地啜泣著，他環緊手臂抱著崔勝澈的身體，卻開始感受不到人類身上應有的溫暖了。

這次他沒有了擋箭牌，一箭穿心的痛感也一樣刺入了崔韓率的背上——別的弓兵都已經做好了繼續攻擊的準備。

崔韓率將哥哥放平在略微平整的地面，他並沒有幻化出弓，僅憑自己的魔力就化為了鋪天蓋地的箭。

“為他送葬吧，Scott。”崔韓率的眼睛再次對上那人的眼睛，猩紅的瞳孔喚回他最初的嗜血本能。月破雲霧之時，他頭髮上的褐色逐漸隨著月光逝去。

-

若是髮色就已經給人一種威懾感，那麼他的力量更是強大的不可理喻。被稱為Scott的吸血鬼親王並不能在人界運用與魔界對等的魔力，戰爭的硝煙沒持續多久便止息了。

敵人被迫撤退回森林，隨後消失在了黑暗之中。

銀髮吸血鬼一步步走到了人類身邊，身上的傷口全部都迅速愈合起來——就像無事發生過般，可人類驟降的體溫已經同自己一樣冰冷了。

崔韓率又忍不住哽咽了幾聲，而一個陌生的聲音植入了他的腦內，一遍又一遍地循環。

初擁——曾經崔勝澈跟自己玩笑式提起的話題，在他無依無靠時成了最後的靈驗。

崔勝澈尚有一息之存，心跳已經相當微弱——吸血鬼深知如果不決定初擁就不會再有機會了，隨後用兄長攜帶的匕首隔開了自己手腕上的動脈。

事到如今，他已經無法顧及崔勝澈的想法了。或者從一開始他就是自私的——只是這次默認，對崔韓率而言太過沉重。

漫天大雪，跟初次飲用人血時的天氣是一樣的。只是這回崔韓率絲毫沒有飢餓感，背著崔勝澈踩在厚厚的雪地上，腳印停留了一會就被寒風捲沒了。

在他背上的崔勝澈已經沒有了呼吸跟心跳。崔韓率盲目樂觀的態度讓風雪席捲的更肆虐了，白色的細雪都落到了兩人身上，他時不時抖抖身子將眼睫和髮絲裡摻雜的雪花甩走，吸血鬼舉步維艱，在視野中慢慢出現了海市蜃樓一樣的景象。

一個木屋。

崔韓率已經走了很久——也有可能已經走出蒙特利爾了，越往北越是人煙稀少，尤其是還在森林裡頭——這樣一個屋子並沒在崔韓率的預料中。

他單手馱著崔勝澈，伸出另一隻手去勾門把，門吱呀作響地往一邊開啟，讓出一條破爛的道路給陌生的造訪者。

崔韓率試探性地打了個招呼，而回饋給自己的只是空蕩蕩的回音。他走在陳舊的地板上，突然斷裂的木板抗議般地斷裂讓吸血鬼的腳一下子落進坑裡頭，猛的顛簸讓身上的人都差點向前栽倒。

他靜止了一會，將兄長放平在了一旁的地毯上——自己的腿因為木刺扎入而疼痛難忍，他咬著牙撐在地板上，將自己的腿從地板下層裡頭拉出——那些滲人的倒刺還插在他的肌肉裡，崔韓率不得不忍著疼痛自行其拔出。

崔勝澈沒法安慰或者嘲笑他——崔韓率在痛呼了幾聲之後，疲累地看向哥哥。他已然是一具尸體，而自己的腿傷則開始愈合。

如果他也有這樣的能力……崔韓率看著他，拂開那人已經黯淡的黑髮。他沒有兌現承諾將兄長帶去醫院，他畏懼那裡的白色，唯一能幫他抵禦白色干擾的人又是崔勝澈。但現在那人身上已經沒有了色澤，任什麼都無法恢復了。

崔韓率找來一些荒木，用過去崔勝澈生火的方法將廢棄壁爐中的火引了出來——儘管他不知道自己為這具尸體做那麼多是否皆為徒勞，崔韓率木訥地看著哥哥的血液滲透進入地板，再次麻木地劃開了另一個手腕，將哥哥的嘴鉗開。

第幾次這麼做，他數不清了。哪怕是吸血鬼，血液也不是無限的——再加上這樣的凜冬沒有任何獵物，與其白白耗費體力，不如守株待兔。

然後他真的看到了兔子——崔韓率在角落窩著眨眨眼，確信自己看到了那兩隻崔勝澈養的兔子——

不是在做夢吧。那兩隻兔子竟然爬到了崔勝澈的身上，一白一黑顯得突兀，白色的兔子像是瞟見了之前也餵過自己的吸血鬼，屁顛屁顛地跳到了他身上。

不是做夢！

可上次說要食用兔子也是崔勝澈提出來的，他也不知道這樣兩個寵物對崔勝澈來說意味著什麼。崔韓率只能默默地吞嚥了幾下口水，用凍得僵硬的手去撫摸兔子的皮毛。

這麼冷的天，這兩個兔子是如何存活下來的......崔韓率疲乏地摸了一會，又將手放到一邊，愣愣地看著白兔，而兔子也看著他——兩雙紅眼對在一塊。

......還是不能吃的。

崔韓率乾脆把它抱到一旁，用崔勝澈裹著的毛毯蓋了些在它身上，卻發現另一個黑兔子一動不動地窩在崔勝澈身上，像一塊石頭。

他伸手揉了揉那黑兔子，可小傢伙沒有任何反應，仿佛找著了一個地方冬眠一樣。

算了，或許自己也需要冬眠。原本極夜對於吸血鬼來說是個很好的捕獵時機，人類的縱容早使他忘卻了原本的生存法則了。

-

日子又持續了一段時間。冬日對於世間萬物來說都像是永恆的，也是物競天擇的最佳時間。

崔韓率就這樣閉眼休眠，醒來後放血——循環起來的時間已經足足有了五天。

他偶爾會出去捕獵，多數時候無功而返。吸血鬼甚至找不到一片葉子給那兩隻兔子，他兜了滿手雪，在焰火的加熱下化成一滴滴水，飲入自己乾澀的喉中。

太久沒有補充血液，以致他的步伐都開始搖晃——崔韓率雖然不畏寒，可這樣的日子再僵持，他也不過在死亡邊緣搖擺。本來這個種族就是夜行勝者，但他現在因為食物阻斷已經束手無策——他只能保證崔勝澈的身體能一直維持在一個狀態，至少不要腐化。

當他再次抱著滿手枯枝殘木回到屋子裡頭時，卻震驚於屋內的另一個動靜——光是兔子是沒法發出這樣的動靜的——

他不再像過去那個慌張的吸血鬼，在他沒有肯定屋內就只有崔勝澈一人的時候，他靜悄悄地把手中的物品都卸在了一旁，蹲著身子挪到了屋內。

對方似乎很遲鈍，側著身子在搗鼓什麼，崔韓率的視線環視了一圈確認只有面前之人時，將他的身體掰了過來——

那具躺著的尸體正叼著半隻兔子腿，另一半身體仍在滴著血。

“...哥...？”

崔韓率小心地將壁爐裡的火點燃，見到了崔勝澈那張臉——他依舊冰冷的如同一具尸體，可那雙黑眸裡面摻入了血色，彰顯著初擁成功的可能性。“哥你還認得我嗎？”

人類並沒有理他，而是貪婪地生吞掉了那隻可憐的兔子——甚至連骨頭都啃得粉碎。崔韓率看到滴在他手縫中的鮮血都感到觸目驚心——好似現在兩人的身份交換，讓他第一次看到了真正的吸血鬼一般。

如果他現在還不這樣覺得，那他下一秒一定就會意識到崔勝澈的變化。兄長漸漸地靠近他，舔了舔自己的脖頸，緊跟著便張開了血口。

“呃啊——哼唔——”他怎樣也料不到醒來後的哥哥是如此的猛戾，若是沒有右手的支撐他險些被崔勝澈壓倒了地上。自己的血量已經接近極限，他感覺自己更像待宰羔羊，所有的血腥味都開始從崔勝澈的嘴中瀰漫開來。

足足快有半月的時間，他都快忘記血的味道。崔韓率吃力地撐著自己的身體，到最後還是因為生命的散失躺倒在了殘破的木板上。

他忘了崔勝澈是什麼時候放開他的。

-

Vernon...

Vernon...

Vernon...

呼喚聲在夢裡也像鬼魂一般如影隨形。崔韓率再次醒來時，竟沒了之前的無力感，反而像是進食過一般恢復了一半以上的精神。

“他向你索取，自然也會報答你。我們的主人從來都是這樣。”

是誰在說話...？崔韓率並沒有看到身邊有人的痕跡，除了躺倒在一邊的崔勝澈。而在這極夜之中突然出現了一束光暈，再仔細看似乎是...一個光球。

“你已經成功了一半，我的存在就是證明。”

“你是誰。”崔韓率確認對方無法造成威脅後問道。

“我是主人的光明。”它晃了晃，回到了天花板上。“主人以你為食，所以自然不會讓你死掉。”

“主人”說的應該就是崔勝澈。崔韓率沉默地動了動手臂，他可以感覺到身體裡面的每個細胞都充滿活力，對方說的話句句屬實。

“初擁成功一半的象征就是甦醒，而不出意外的話，二十四小時後主人便會進入發情期。”

“而這期間完全只能靠你了，Vernon。”光源又重新回到了吸血鬼身邊。

“只有宿主才能讓初擁者度過發情期，否則會因為血液力量過於強大而導致細胞破裂。”

“發情期...？”崔韓率不確定他們所指代的東西是不是同一種。

“體液如果不平衡，會導致人體壞死...，而且主人身上，有五道封印......我只能說到這了，主人的力量...也只能...讓我......”

光突然之間消失了。

五道封印？崔韓率還在思考著那束光所給予自己的訊息時，一旁躺著的人類再度睜開了雙眸，並發出了幾聲——崔韓率已經快要遺忘的——自己的姓名。

“韓、......率......”

吸血鬼的目光會聚到了那雙無助的眼神之中。

-

“哥？你能聽到我說話嗎。”崔韓率將他的身體抱起來了些，可崔勝澈只是咳嗽著，甚至嗆出了一些血液。

“我到底怎麼了、韓率......”崔勝澈畏懼地見到自己手中駭人的鮮血，又感到身體不斷蒸騰出來的熱量，他感覺自己的視野開始變廣，同時看清黑暗中的暗物——就連屋外的風聲也開始刺激他的耳蝸，“唔......”

他再次望向弟弟的時候，不禁對著那頭銀髮打量起來，“你的頭髮......”

崔韓率自己並不知道這個變化，比起這個，向人類澄清事實才是最優先，“哥，你被我...初擁了。”

“什麼...？”崔勝澈怔住了，可五感的提升並沒有欺騙他。如今他確實成了半人半鬼的傢伙，拜這個弟弟所賜，“你不是說了，不會對我......”

“哥，你死了。”崔韓率甚至不想回憶起對方為自己中箭的那一瞬，這大概是他這漫長的一生中難以磨滅的愧疚和後悔。“你已經死了。”

“不...就算我死了...你也不應該......”

“我沒法看著哥死，我沒有選擇、我只能......”當作這一切都是你的默許，以滿足我所有的一意孤行。

“那我們該怎麼辦，我現在到底是人，還是吸血鬼。”

“我已經成功了一半，但...”崔韓率只知道那道光沒有透露太多，卻困惑自己許久的一個問題，於是便脫口而出了，“哥，你知道你身上有五道封印的事嗎。”

“什麼封......”

瞬時間那雙渾濁的黑眸露出了一絲血色，又逝於焰火之中。

“...韓率？”

崔韓率確確實實看到了哥哥的變化，他不是人類本身，但他能感知到人類正在轉化過程之中，他努力地捕捉著崔勝澈身上所有可能關係到那五道封印的痕跡，卻皆為徒勞。

“那你還記得，你吃了一隻兔子的事嗎。”如果連這件事也忘記，那麼也不排除他不知道封印的事了。果不其然，這一問又是讓崔勝澈一頭霧水，並驚訝於這個事實。

“是你吃了吧？我的兔子。”

不，不是的......我哪敢啊。崔韓率可是為此白白餓了半個月，可崔勝澈卻可以一聲不響地將兔子殘忍地吞嚥到嘴裡時，他也依舊只能望梅止渴。

就在崔勝澈還訝於自己會做出生吞自己所養家寵的事實時，崔韓率這才晚一步的發現，另一個兔子沒了蹤影——就連尸骸都沒有。

另一隻黑兔子呢。

“哥，那兩個兔子是哪來的。”

“是我在孤兒院就開始養著的...為什麼問這個？”不，事實上很多奇奇怪怪的問題，在他甦醒後就不間斷地從崔韓率口中不停地躍出，好似是自己與這個世界脫軌般，“現在到底是怎麼回事，我為什麼...”

崔勝澈想要繼續開口，可身上的各個部位突然疼得發燙，他拉開了自己腕上的毛毯，卻發現兩隻手腕上都冒出了兩條如同被烙鐵焊下過的痕跡，無鏈手銬般的牢牢印在上面。

“韓率...這是怎麼回事......”他低著頭看了一會，還是選擇抬起手給弟弟一探究竟，不同於本人，崔韓率第一眼看到的是兄長拉扯毛毯過後露出的脖頸——上面環著一圈紅痕，一段接一段，像是枷鎖一般施加在了崔勝澈身上。

他早就應該猜到的，崔韓率將整張毛毯拉開，果然看到了人類腳踝上同樣的燎痕。

封印不在任何不好找的地方，而在崔勝澈身上。


	5. 淨化 / Purify

封印不在任何不好找的地方，而在崔勝澈身上。崔韓率抬手去撫摸兄長頸邊的鏈痕，印證了對方的說法——他的身體反常的發燙，跟方才尸寒般的溫度是大相徑庭的。

二十四小時。巨大的鐘擺在崔韓率的頭顱裡晃動著，初擁後接踵而來的發情期，是血液相衝導致的——按照方才那道暗示來說，若是崔韓率的血液注入過多的同時，又沒有能夠承受得起魔族血液的宿主細胞，崔勝澈遲早會因為內壓而喪命。

而這次喪命，可沒有第二次機會了。為此，他必須得讓崔勝澈做出犧牲——同一時間後者似乎還沒弄清情況，卻感知到危險般地向後挪了下身子。

人類真是渺小啊。崔韓率又想到親王所說的話——可對方說的沒錯。

“哥，不要反抗，很快就會過去的。”

人類身上的所有液體都需要得到轉化，血液是其中之一，體液則會伴隨發情期而排出。單看崔勝澈迷茫的臉，吸血鬼就知道他沒法解釋下去了——況且這種事做的越快越好，畢竟細胞壞死速度也在跟他爭分奪秒。

崔韓率神色尷尬地看著兄長——無從在對方的眸中看清自己的意圖，屋內的聲音越發安靜下來，崔韓率屏氣凝神地將附在崔勝澈頸邊的手向下延伸，一點一點地劃開那人的襯衣。

“你要做什麼。”手掌落在他的胸前時，崔勝澈單手握住了他的手腕。

對上那雙渾濁了的雙眼時，崔韓率已經在心裡將道歉的所有字句都排練了上萬遍。“這只是初擁的一個過程。”

崔韓率不想再從那雙黑眸中捕捉崔勝澈的影子，再這樣拖延下去，他只會因為崔勝澈眼中的不信任而放棄原本已有的機會——他知道，他所做的一切是人類不能容忍的。可此時此刻他已經計無付之，“哥只要配合我就行了。”

他的眼睛在黑暗中散出一絲紅光，觸碰不到任何心跳的右手將兄長直愣愣地摁在原本給對方用於包裹尸體的布料上。

“只要你配合我就行了。”

-

“不，韓......”崔勝澈試圖抬手來減慢對方的動作，卻被他一手拍開了。

“你到底中什麼邪了，”人類依舊奮力地抵抗，“難道是他對你說了什麼，你要這樣做？”

崔韓率垂下眼瞼，銀色的睫毛跟著刷了刷眼睛，“這樣做就再也不會有人對你的生命產生威脅了。”語氣的無奈與悲哀都表露出人類的情感，更多的還是崔勝澈本人誘發出的愧疚感。

以及人類對自己的不信任，“為什麼你不肯相信我是在保護你。”

“保護？”崔勝澈看著他——儘管他不知道人類能不能看清自己的表情，說出這句話時吸血鬼本身並沒有底氣——畢竟他也不知道是否能夠成功。“這並不是保護，而且我也不需要保護。”

“我因你而死，但我已經死得其所。”崔勝澈寡淡的臉上浮現出了一絲苦笑。“可我並沒有讓你復活我，對我進行什麼初擁儀式。”

“你只是在做你想要做的，崔韓率。”

崔韓率甚至沒法反駁——哪怕任何一個字。崔勝澈說的話沒有任何漏洞，堪稱是無懈可擊。他確實應該尊重人類的選擇與決定。可他又怎麼可能放任崔勝澈就這樣因為自己而死去？進退維谷之時，方才白光的聲音又鑽入了腦內。

[他在騙你。人類無論如何都改不了欺騙對方的本性。]

[別忘了，他只是你復活出來的一個半人半魔化的產物，不是你哥哥。]

[如果再拖延下去，......他就回不來了。]

崔韓率終於紅著眼掐住了他的咽喉，“沒錯，我就是要初擁你。”他越靠越近，幾乎在兄長的眼前說話。“我只是在做我想要做的。”

他不是我哥哥。崔韓率努力用那個聲音說服了自己，磚紅的瞳色逐漸佈滿征服與控制，“封印只要全部解開，你就能變回我的哥哥。”

崔勝澈被弟弟用手捂住了嘴，只能惶恐地看著那雙眼，從零下的溫度傳來一聲嗚咽。“韓率...”

“我不是韓率，”他無法再做到心軟，“我是Vernon。”

-

第一道封印是在他的手腕上消去的，證明自己沒有做錯。被他開墾過一次的身體再次扳過來時，嘴上已經多了一條被崔韓率用來封住開口能力的破布——一直連到後腦勺，死結。

崔勝澈的汗液沾濕了發尾，一半是因為身體的活動，另一半是因為內心的恐懼。方才被強行拓入的部位仍舊火辣辣的生疼著，可吸血鬼並沒有跟他緩衝的機會，反而變本加厲從正面抹了抹崔勝澈的下顎線。

“還有四道。”

二次進入毫無障礙可言，令崔勝澈難以置信的是面前的人已經不再是他昔日相伴的弟弟，就連原本有過的曖昧動作在現在看來都像是機械性的。可自己甚至沒有任何發言權，抵抗的嗚咽也形同虛設，手被牢牢地壓在陳舊的木板上動彈不得，猶如被釘在十字架上的耶穌。

沒想到那麼久以來的禱告，神明一句都沒有聆聽過。身體下原本的痛感慢慢被壓軸的快意取代，發情期的如期而至大大加速了他拋棄人性的速度，再如何頑固不化去抵抗也顯得不太中用了——痛感往往能夠忍耐一陣便可愈合，瘙癢則是自身墮落而又難以抵制的誘惑。

滾燙的柱體不知疲倦地進出那幽暗的注入口，因為動作過於激烈而將崔勝澈口中銜著的布料晃至鬆動的程度而落下，另一個手腕上的磚紅印記也隨著第二次高潮而散失。

“......Vernon......”他訝異地感覺到了身體的變化，卻只是睜著漂亮的眸子看著弟弟。“接下來是第三次，對吧。”

“韓率...”他的聲音又驟而轉向湍急，低下頭看著手腕的動作像是不願意接受面前的事實。“你都做了些什麼......”

崔韓率並沒有對精神分裂般的語言起疑，他托起兄長渾圓的臀部坐入自己的大腿根，想要在耳旁低聲誘哄卻被崔勝澈隻手躲開，解封了的雙手抵在了吸血鬼厚實的胸膛上。“你到底是誰？”

“我說了，只要你配合我就行。”崔韓率仰著頭，眸子裡的光卻刃鋒般透入人類的眼。  
“像剛剛那樣就行...還是說哥想要我繼續不讓你開口說話？”

崔韓率看著呆愣在他身上的崔勝澈笑了，他雙手攀上了兄長的腰，用清澈如水的聲音污濁了崔勝澈對他所有的愛，“要是一開始這麼做就好了，原來哥哥發不出聲的樣子這麼可憐。”

“應該說，不管怎樣都很可憐。”

崔勝澈將他的背抓出了好幾道血痕，負傷後的肌膚再次因為強大的自愈力而恢復正常。崔韓率沉著眸看著在他懷裡顫抖的哥哥，又別過對方的腦袋去吻那被淚水染鹹了的唇瓣。

他一次又一次抬首將吻落到人類身體各處，失重感因為體內形成的潮汐而一次次湧來，崔勝澈唇肉微張，情動地看著崔韓率的腦袋在他身上處處生火——第三道封印在吸血鬼舔舐著他的脖頸的那道紅痕時消失在了腳腕間。

崔韓率又扯著兄長的腳踝將他放回了方才釋放過兩次的地面，莖體與後穴短時間的分離都能夠打得地上鋪開的布料濕滑一片，被淚水浸泡多次的眼睛又紅又腫，讓弟弟著實看著有些於心不忍。“很疼嗎。”

喉嚨沙啞到了卡不出聲音的程度，再多溢出的眼淚覆蓋原先的淚痕也無法制止崔韓率的舉動——疼痛感從一開始就不是他在意的，只是弟弟這幅陌生的樣子讓他心如刀割——他麻木地將頭轉向木屋裡破舊了的壁爐。

他想起了和崔韓率度過的所有時光。所有的所有，他們如何相遇，他們如何相處......

他們如何相戀。

在身體被第四次侵入時，失焦的瞳孔裡只剩下老壁爐裡頭燃盡多年的灰燼。

-

時間遊戲對崔韓率來說也吃不消，他氣喘吁吁地望見左腳的鐐痕焦化一樣散失在空氣中，遲疑地看著已經“奄奄一息”的人類——崔勝澈的脖頸仍有一道如同符印一般的紅痕——也是最後一道封印，正牢牢地環在上面。

就當他準備繼續時，身體卻無力地向後倒往墻根邊，疲勞感淹沒了他的腦袋，扣留了他模糊的視覺與嘈雜的聽力。

要失敗了，二十四個小時快要到了。他脫力地看向那具沒有聲息的軀體，一時間覺得自己的生命也一同搭了進去。直到他看到一線光從那人的胸膛冒出——

光束直接捅破了屋頂，甚至將環繞的一圈頂層都給暈到消失。紛飛的雪花就這樣飄揚而入，沒有了先前的寒風，冬日結成的冰晶洋洋灑灑地潑入，倒映出了極夜天裡唯一的光。

極光。崔韓率睜開了眼，他從未見過如此美麗的光景，一下子便愣入其中流連忘返。

讓吸血鬼回歸自我的是他期待已久的事，他看到崔勝澈正一點點地恢復意識，並且能夠自己從那幾乎斷裂的木板上坐起來——

他成功了。崔韓率的眼裡突然蓄上了一些熱液，他也不明白這是什麼樣的感情，可在看到崔勝澈能夠坐起來的那一刻，他只覺得自己高興得害怕，又因為先前的經歷沒有白費而心酸。

他正欲支起身去卻發現無法站立，想著就這樣遠觀也無妨——直到他見到崔勝澈垂著的腦袋中心破出一縷縷銀髮。

“哥...？”崔韓率感覺兄長應該還處於最終轉化之中，但還是擔憂地呼喚了他。

“......”垂著的腦袋沒有任何反應，反而銀髮仍在野蠻生長，最後佈滿了整個頭顱。他一點點地站起來，最後踩折了腳板底下的木板，將它吸附到空中劃開了自己的其中一個手腕。

幾道鮮血立刻瀑流在了木痕中，最後形成了一道光——是先前崔韓率看到的光。

“懷特，你選擇了正義的一方。”光似乎聽明白了主人的話，在白雪中飛竄著迎接他的誇讚。

“但還是跟我想的差很遠。”崔勝澈有意遮擋自己的眼睛，他伸出另一隻手控制住了那道光。  
“你太閃了。”

那道光在崔勝澈的手裡瞬時變成了壁爐裡的塵埃。礙眼的粉塵散去之後，崔勝澈這才看到在墻邊坐著的崔韓率。他拍了拍手掌裡面的塵，一步步走近了不敢動彈的吸血鬼。

崔韓率看著逐漸靠近自己的手掌——還未碰到自己分毫就能感覺到猶如深海窒息般的壓力，他畏懼地將頭低下並閉緊了雙眼，生怕兄長會因為之前自己所做的事降下責罰。

好在那冰冷的手僅是揉了揉自己的頭，來回滯留了好一會便離開了。崔韓率往上看去也望不見崔勝澈的眼——銀髮撲出的陰影遮住了那雙自己最想看到的眉眼，可對方留給他的只剩先前目睹過那脖頸上殘留著的鎖鏈。

“......”初擁完成後的人類遲疑地開口。“謝謝你。”

“哥？我是韓率啊！各呃......”那手掌再次附上窮追不捨的頭部時，崔韓率直直地向後倒去。

“布萊克，我們現在在哪。”

“紐芬蘭，順著極光就可以到極地了。”木屋外，一頭同體冰藍色的巨龍從雪堆中竄揚到了地面，將周圍的雪堆除盡成一片春日可見的陸地。

“走吧。”崔勝澈低頭看了一眼崔韓率，便騎上了那頭匍匐地面的巨獸。

-

崔韓率在黑暗中困惑了很久，才揉去眉眼的雪露。醒來時周圍並不只有自己，那壁爐旁邊還站了一個人，先前陪著自己的那道光束也懸在空中，一切都像是恭候多時。

黑衣人戴著兜帽，穿著一身長袍，肩膀上還掛著一隻黑色的貓——時鐘錶盤一般的琥珀色在夜裡閃閃發亮。“Vernon，原極地領主的私生子。”

“你做了不該做的事。”是那隻貓在說話。崔韓率嚥了嚥口水，隨後幻變出弓箭瞄準了站在那的來訪者。

“你不必抱有敵意，我不是什麼壞人。”

“證明給我看。”崔韓率弓都拉開了，彈指間便讓弓箭躍出，射入了一面幻境後直直插入墻體內。

“崔勝澈不在這——你不必再跟我隱瞞你的身份了。”那頂兜帽在晃過腦袋的頃刻間就落了下來，露出一頭微微捲曲的黑髮——像極了崔勝澈，也像一個普通人類——除開肩頭上那隻會說話的貓，他還以為是另一個人類前來協助他。

“我叫Wonwoo，來自西域。”來訪者垂下眼簾，仍舊沒有張口說過一句話。貓咪則縮小了瞳孔，在崔韓率的身上打量著。“西風改變了風向，我想你也清楚理由。”

“你還沒到初擁他人的年齡。”黑貓順著黑袍墜地的方向輕盈落地，緊接著Wonwoo便蹲下身去捻起那已經乾涸到凝結的血漿。“而且你初擁了不該初擁的人。”

“你初擁的崔勝澈，是原極地領主的次子，”貓咪趴在了地面上，而那個叫Wonwoo的吸血鬼終於開口了。  
“S.coups.”

“我們把初擁之中的這個過程叫做淨化。而多數人都會死在這個過程，因為細胞滅亡而步向死亡。”雖然表面叫做淨化，但事實上只是吸血鬼們為了自身的尊嚴而美其名曰“淨化”——無非就是將人類的血液污濁化成血族身上流淌的鮮血，成為永恆的神話。“但崔勝澈是個例外。”

“他是S.coups的容器，一個永遠封印<介入者>的容器。”

“所以Scott才會......”崔韓率看向那隻貓，又側過眼看了看Wonwoo。“你也是受害者？”

“我是先知。”Wonwoo笑了笑，伸出手探到崔韓率的額頭邊。“半吸血鬼。”

崔韓率在被那溫熱的手觸碰到時夾雜著失溫的症狀，緊接著便是身上所有力量的回歸。“他會來找我，所以我必須來找你。”

“只有你能阻止你哥哥，他已經被布萊克——他自己的暗給支配了。”Wonwoo低聲說道，隨後那道白光出現在了他的身側，“懷特會成為你的向導。”

“你難道不會幫助我嗎？”崔韓率想要拉住準備離開的同族，卻發現自己連觸碰對方的手都只是穿過了虛體——根本沒有給他挽留對方的機會。“S.coups對我來說還是個未知數，如果貿然接近的話...”

“我這不是已經幫你了嗎。”Wonwoo又翻過手，握住了那略涼的手腕。  
“Vernon，你也該知道你的身份了。”

他伸出手再次匯聚到了小吸血鬼的額頭上，只是這一次不是幫他恢復能量。

“了解一些自己的過去吧，否則你無法預見你的未來。”

-

北極邊境，冰川低窪區。

“結界...半條命創造出來的結界。”崔勝澈瞬移到了地面上，讓飛龍回到空中巡邏。很快便看到了一個熟悉的身影。

崔勝澈一步步走在冰面上，他用腳輕輕地點了點冰面上的符文，就讓整道冰面的結界散了個精光，“九條命並不是你浪費的本錢。”

“真沒想到吧，五道封印都照樣能夠打破。”他邪笑了一聲，站在原地諷刺著那個沒有直面他的背影，“崔勝澈真是個了不起的人類啊。”

“這個名字還是你給我取的呢。”S.coups猖狂地說道，他每說一句話，疾風都會如影隨形地跟蹤在他身旁，助力般地朝那個身影襲去。

“六百年間，多少人類死在你的一念之間了。”他看著北極光印染天空的絢麗，惋惜地開口。  
“人類真是渺小啊。”

“你現在跟他一模一樣，coups.”那個人影終於因為最後那句話而轉過身來，他們仿佛要打響一場戰爭硝煙，可兩人手裡都沒有任何武器。“你果然是那個人的弟弟。”

“我不知道你眼裡的未來能夠看多遠。”S.coups並沒有因為對面的激將法而動怒，間隔百米的距離卻能夠讓陌路人感覺到冰涼刺骨——血紅色的眸子終於在凌寒中亮了亮。

“如果我是你，我會看到自己的死期，Wonwoo.”


	6. 謊言 / Lies

“我再問你一次。”S.coups揪著他的領子問道。西域吸血鬼的體重實在過於輕薄，輕巧一下就被抬得雙腳離地。“我的棺材在哪。”

“呵...那不是你想找的東西。”Wonwoo看著他，眨眼間能看到黑瞳和紅瞳之間的變換。

沒用的雜種。S.coups狠狠地把他扔到了地上，“看來你不僅僅是過去沒用，現在更甚了。”

“你不過是想要復仇，coups...你只需要到中部去找到親王，而不是你的棺材......”Wonwoo啐了一口血沫，“只有一個理由——你現在太弱了。”

“你在害怕。”極地吸血鬼用冰錐擦破了自己的手臂，鮮血溢出並往Wonwoo的腳下淌去，化作了五條光繩拴住對方——曾經封印的五個位置。他化成灰燼又重新出現在Wonwoo的毫釐之間，用手覆上了他的額頭，“因為我再弱...對你來說也是致死量。”

他強迫Wonwoo對上自己的眼睛，“用你最擅長的能力告訴我，你能看到什麼。”

-

誕辰那一天大雨傾盆，雷暴像是不想錯過這場好戲，一輪又一輪地前來圍觀。

“恭喜夫人！是個男孩——”嬰孩的哭啼聲在雷鳴聲中絲毫不遜色，閃電比煤燈更快地照亮他的臉，俊俏而又乾淨，儼然是個普通孩子的樣貌。

女人驚喜地向外呼喊著，她喜極而泣地看著懷裡的新生兒，又看向匆忙從屏風後面擠進來的男人。“快來抱抱他吧。”

“...夫人，這......”吸血鬼吊著微紅的眼梢，喉結來來回回滾動了好幾次，才顫顫巍巍地將交叉於背後的雙手移出來。

“這是你弟弟，”她一點都沒有剛剛臨產完的樣子，反倒努力支起身體去將嬰兒送到男人手裡，連一旁的助產士都忍不住去攙扶一把，“Vernon.”

男人木訥地看了很久那個孩子，懷裡的小孩也木木地盯著抱著自己的陌生人，僵持之久讓他忍不住先露出了笑容，“Vernon......”

小傢伙眨了眨眼。

“以後我就是你的哥哥，你就是我的弟弟了。”吸血鬼垂下腦袋去親他的臉頰，小小的Vernon被他親的閉了閉眼，又傻愣愣地笑著去碰回對方的臉。

嬰兒未發育完全的視力沒法看清對方的臉之餘，面前的景象已成玻璃被風化成了碎末，最後全部聚在一起拼成了一面壁畫。

“畫上的人是誰。”小Vernon一天問詢了幾乎上百遍，就連吃飯的時候都會忍不住問，沒有一個人願意回答他。他們說那是魔界的禁忌，不能被談起的話題。

他問到最後都沒有知道真相，直到那副壁畫消失也不知結果。

年紀尚幼的Vernon愛好到處亂竄，鄰國之人來造訪極地時他也一樣自顧自地練箭，對著有鳥兒的叢林射出穿雲之箭——弓箭是母親留給自己的遺物，他隨身攜帶著想要溜出這個地方，尋找壁畫神秘人的同時，他還想去看看書上說過的世界——人界。

“你在幹什麼呢。”一個穿著黑袍的吸血鬼看著他，Vernon抬頭依舊看不清他的臉——原來他帶了個狐狸面具。

“狐狸先生，你在這幹什麼呢。”他的聲音就像人類的小孩沒有變聲時的聲音，像足了一個女孩。

“是我先問的噢。”狐狸先生帶著笑說道，彎下身溫和地揉了揉孩子的頭髮，卻在四目相對的那一刻將手收了回去。

“狐狸先生，你能告訴我壁畫上的人是誰嗎。”Vernon將弓掛在身上，疑惑地看著他的舉動，又抓著機會問出了那個問題。

壁畫早就不在了，但帶面具的人卻望著那堵墻望了很久，“那個人是你的二哥，叫S.coups.”

“他去哪兒了。”

“他啊，他離開極地去了很遠很遠的地方。”

Vernon雖然沒有見過二哥，但壁畫神秘人的名字和身份被揭開如獲珍寶——他將這個秘密埋了起來，一天比一天更努力的想要見到S.coups.

冒險意外的提前了。是因為真正的意外發生了，大哥Scott突然像變了個人，掐著自己的手也分外用力。

“這一天我等了太久了。”弟弟被兄長一股勁甩到了地上，Vernon此時跪趴在階梯上，只是這麼一摔就有些動彈不得。“那個人給你施的保護咒終於要消失了。”

“是我二哥S.coups，是吧。”Vernon撐著身體站了起來，怒目地看著年長的吸血鬼。

“哼，看來那隻臭狐狸也跟你說了不少。”捨身保護咒是魔界最強的保護咒語，但生效的時間也不會是永遠的。Scott居高臨下地看著最小的弟弟，“沒錯，S.coups確實是你二哥，不過他早就死了。”

“什麼？”

“他罪不可赦。”Scott用劍鞘勾了勾弟弟臉龐，“因為你的誕生。”

“你是人類和吸血鬼的結合體，是極地不允許出現的生物。”他看著那頭深棕的頭髮——純種的吸血鬼們不會有這樣的髮色，而男孩的瞳孔也是褐色的，使得Scott的眉頭都為之皺了皺，“Coups想隱瞞血族讓人類把你藏一輩子，但還是被抓了現行。”

“你害死了我的親弟弟，也害死了你自己的媽媽。”Scott說話的語氣越發咬牙切齒，無形重力像一顆巨石一樣壓著Vernon透不過氣。  
“所以為了不讓你再害死任何人，只能拜託你犧牲自己了。”

他動動手指劍鞘便瞬間因為燃燒化成白煙，炙熱的刀刃險些燙傷年幼的弟弟。Vernon向後翻滾一周推到了王座附近，他忙著應付吸血鬼的暴怒，內心又陷入了巨大的動搖。

是自己害死了所有人，包括壁畫上那隻戴著皇冠的吸血鬼。

難怪整個魔界只有他一人有著與眾不同的樣貌，難怪走到哪只有他都頂著被人議論紛紛的頭銜，一切都已經是命中註定。

他不慎受到了焰火的重擊，原本還沒愈合的傷再次受到了二次傷害，孤立無援的小吸血鬼只能化成蝙蝠向外界竄逃。

帶著滿腹疑惑，他墜入了人界。

-

西域吸血鬼的眼睛深不見底，順應著敵方的話睜開了那雙預知眼，隨後又瞠目結舌間變回了黑瞳。“你......”

“你果然做不到。”S.coups不滿地嘟囔了一句，隨後撤銷了另外四條光繩，只剩脖子上不斷收緊的那條——吸血鬼只需握緊拳頭，窒息感就會八方而至。“因為我叛變了。”

“你的、血...咳咳......”

吸血鬼食人血可以增強體力，而互相殘殺所增強的則是魔力。Wonwoo悲哀地發現自己無法預知到關於S.coups的任何一切，而更可怕的是極地吸血鬼試圖用反噬將自己的力量一同吞併。

“呃...棺材、在西域......呼、呼呼......”聽到答案的S.coups將拳頭鬆開，用腳踩住了倒地不起的吸血鬼。

“我脖子上的封印該怎麼辦。”他狠狠地踩著那人的手背，帶著一分鄙夷看著那黑色的頭髮——瞧不起人類這一點上，他的確跟Scott一模一樣。

“只有同族同血能解。”Wonwoo吃痛地屏氣，忍受寒風刮傷肌膚。果然他還是一樣不喜歡在極地多待一秒，無論是要跟誰談判，“你大可以去找Scott幫你解開...哈哈......”

“......”S.coups遲疑地站了一會，黑袍越過了地面的人，頭也沒回地向前離去。

“布萊克，殺了他。”

-

“......他快到中部了。”兩隻半吸血鬼剛剛步入極地，隨後崔韓率兩下三下就找到了切入了魔界的入口。

“S.coups是我的親哥哥嗎？”他還沉醉在Wonwoo展現給他的記憶藍圖之中。

“Scott和S.coups是極地的兩個皇子，你是一個人類女性誕下的三皇子——也是私生子。”Wonwoo感覺到自己的靈體又消失了一個，便明白自己又少了一條生命。他垂頭繼續向崔韓率解釋這個複雜的家族關係。“極地不像西域，不容許有任何不純的東西出現。”

“我也是半吸血鬼，”每往前走一步，崔韓率的記憶就會清晰一層，“西域一向是所有人的避難所，中部被火山環繞，極地則是一片無人侵擾的淨土。但因為皇族有兩個子嗣，難免會有內戰紛爭。”

“Scott想要獨佔極地的統治權，將中部也囊為己有。S.coups則想跟西域談和，建立永遠的和平契約關係，再統領軍隊前往中部。”

“哪知剛和西域談妥，Scott的軍隊就已經尾隨到他身後了。”Wonwoo歎了口氣，六百年前的事仍歷歷在目，半晌後他沉默了。

崔韓率也猜到後面大概發生了什麼。因為獨裁的大哥想要獲得所有權利，為此他不惜去對付自己的親弟弟，利用自己來威脅S.coups，最後才會......

“他說的對，是我把coups哥害死了。”如果不是自己出生在那個暴風夜，S.coups就不會有弱點，也不會為了自己而就此犧牲。

“要說對錯，可能也排不到你，”Wonwoo看著極地留下的戰鬥痕跡，蹲下身用手沾上了血，“是你父親率先打破規矩，和人類在一塊，才牽連了所有人。”

崔韓率對那人的安慰表示感謝，可這場叛變他功不可沒，尤其是他對崔勝澈進行了轉化，使得S.coups帶著全新的血液重生，戰爭捲土重來。

“我想要阻止他復仇。”儘管崔韓率的力量尚未成熟，同為半吸血鬼，Wonwoo知道這孩子在無法控制力量的情況下是可以壓制S.coups的，可這只能一種最終手段。

也就是殺手锏。

“在此之前，我會先阻止他。”他用真空瓶刮走了那個血跡，用預知眼看向了它。

-

“主人，你的最後一道封印必須解開，否則會自我反噬的。”布萊克變回他的影子，好讓S.coups像正常人一樣在中部行動。

“我時間也不多，速戰速決。”

“可是……”

“不要逼我殺了你，布萊克。”吸血鬼的手心蹭出一條血柱，只停留在影子的上方。“就算血液反噬也還有你——這是你的忠誠所在，我說的對嗎。”

“……是，主人。”布萊克怯生生地說道。

轉而將血柱收回又伸向前方，探的方向恰巧就在靠近他的人頸前，如果來者是刺客，那也只能怪他遇上的人是自己罷了。

“……DK.”吸血鬼放下了手，頹然地看著狼人將兜帽摘下。“你還活著。”

“我以為你死了。”DK給他倒了杯水，中部乾旱的程度讓他吞嚥了幾下，又轉眼看別處的火山口，“在之前的皇權戰爭那會。”

“我確實是死了。”死的很徹底，就連棺材都被藏起來了——肉身都無法存留下來。他從未想要因為皇權而爭鬥，畢竟在出生那天起他就知道自己不會是繼承王位的人。“也不重要，…我以為Scott會把你們也殲滅。”

“契約生效，他也沒這個膽…何況整個西域還是歸Wonwoo管的。”聽到Wonwoo的名字時S.coups心裡一沉，影子也隨之搖曳了一下。

“是嗎……”S.coups的手指在桌面上擊打著節奏，脖子上的印記仍然瘙癢地叫囂著，控制著他的力量，他禁不住自己，尖銳的獠牙撕開了自己的手背，“那現在契約還在嗎。”

“……不在了。”

S.coups剛想伸手卻發現無法動彈，才發現那水不是單純的水，“你也成熟了不少啊，DK.”  
“什麼時候知道的。”

“你伸手的時候，聞到了他的味道。”呵，動物的嗅覺果然是要靈敏些。S.coups淡然地坐在原位，看著DK將他的手用魔銬扣上，就連嘴都加上了封印咒語的法文。

“原諒我，coups.”

西域的牢籠對他來說也不陌生，在曾經自己活過的時日裡也費過不少時間駐留。潮濕昏暗的暗房裡長滿了青苔，DK舉著燭火看著重新拴上了鎖鏈的純吸血鬼，“不要想著逃跑。”

也沒想過逃跑。S.coups眼也不抬——布萊克也被狼人捆入了巫術袋裡，眼下再衝動也不是逃跑的好時機，他一動不動地感受著月光吸引自己身體的水元素，思考一切是否正在暗中的計劃如期進行著。

趁著DK沒有很關注他，半開的眼眸轉著角度往另一邊的斜角看了過去——如果他沒記錯，西域深牢下有著所有無法歸鄉之人的尸骸。在西域死去的死尸只能留在西域，他的眼球再往下深一層，兩層三層，就鎖定到了自己的棺材。

要獲得活體，就必須要找到棺材裡的尸骨，脫離這幅人類的軀殼——這個身體太過弱小了，隨時可能命喪黃泉。原本還想多待又想著事不宜遲，在DK下一個回頭間，鎖鏈拴住的人就通體消失，站在了他的眼前。

-

這口枷沒了之後也省事了不少，易容幾乎是每個吸血鬼都會的事，剩下的全憑演技。S.coups靠著這幅皮囊一直往下走，卻被後面跟上的人叫住了。

“DK，把他抓到了嗎。”Wonwoo的真身。此刻只要把他殺掉，自己喉間的最後一道封印就能解放——不過也沒必要了，等到他的手碰到自己的骨頭，靈魂就可以馬上回到真身上。

“他在地牢。”

“...”Wonwoo點點頭打算往反方向走，又留下了幾句口風，讓他不得不站在原地，“再過一會我就會把Vernon帶到這來。”

“...好。”他裝模作樣地附和了一句，“那我去下面把守。”

“DK.”

“是？”狼人看著他，烏黑烏黑的眼睛倒映著叫住自己的人。

“小心點。”匍匐在Wonwoo脖頸上的黑貓開口了，金色的瞳孔因為地牢的不透光而收縮起來，“他比你想象的要狡猾得多。”

“...我會的。”

懷特的光越到地底下越暗，地牢會控制所有東西的魔力，多數被關押在西域地牢的人也難以成為逃犯。Vernon只能靠著半吸血鬼的夜視能力往前走，身邊的Wonwoo則是一直沉默地走在前面。

“這兒都關押著怎樣的人。”他一步步順著長滿蕨類的樓梯往下走，缺氧感也逐步襲來。

“傷人，戰俘，偷渡...多數是這樣的人。”Wonwoo時不時給懷特增強一點點法力，以創造出光源向下指路。“牢獄底下是由棺材堆砌而成的。”

“S.coups是有目的來這兒的...這裡連接著西域地下墓穴。”年長些的半吸血鬼走到了一間牢房前，看著倒在地上的狼人還是眼底一暗。“他想要找到他的棺材。”

他故意被捕，就是為了這個。那麼之前那個與他說明“去下面把守”的人......

Wonwoo突然在Vernon眼前消散了，只留下了小吸血鬼一個人，還有一道勉強發亮的光。

Vernon用手去感受狼人的鼻息，隨後輕輕拍了拍他的臉，“嘿，你還好嗎。”

“...！”DK在蘇醒後立刻露出了狼人的爪子，擺了擺腦袋又看清了來人，“你是...Vernon？”

“是，是的...”他作出投降的手勢，又緩慢地伸出手，“我很抱歉會發生這種事...”

狼人自然知道他指的是什麼事，友善附上了他的手，“這並不是你的錯，但是你哥哥他...”

僅僅一瞬竟讓小吸血鬼看到了之前發生的事情，包括“崔勝澈”是怎樣一瞬間從掉漆了的鐵欄裡穿出來，並且幻化成了狼人的模樣。他驚恐地向後一滯，被對方問著怎麼了的時候搖了搖頭。“我只是看到了一些場景。”

“你得留在這，Vernon，我們都得留下。”DK牽制住了他，無奈地遵循著Wonwoo先前留給他的指令。“一旦他有了實體，我們都不會是他的對手。”

-

奇形怪狀的鐘乳石滴著幾滴冰涼的水，不斷潤濕地面的石頭——有一些已經被腐蝕的不成模樣了。行走間他已經放倒了不少看守著的吸血鬼、狼人、巫師...這兒只有沒見過的種族，沒有見不到的種族。

他在一面石墻前看到了自己的棺材——被無數人頭堆積在一起，甚至需要踩著那些吱呀作響的骷髏骨才能望見自己的棺蓋，他輕輕地用手拂開陳年積攢的灰塵。

【S.coups / 808 / Vampire from Pole】

再也不會有人記住這個數字，因為他不會因此而死，他即將獲得重生。

猝然被面前一個黑色的生物抓傷了臉龐，由於血液的溢出，狼人變回了吸血鬼那張慘白無色的臉。半吸血鬼極力地想要衝上去阻止他揭開塵封已久的棺材，卻被S.coups的力量釘在了原地。“別急，你會是第一個沐浴這場血獄的人。”

他單手附在棺蓋上，運用自己的魔力將棺蓋向前移動了一些，隨後慢慢向前掀起。

沉沉的灰霾順著那道光亮起，煙塵籠住了兩人——棺塵是用來保護尸骨的，就算是吸血鬼的視覺也無法看到其內，“...見證奇跡之前，總是需要一點時間的考驗。”

Wonwoo努力試著動彈，然而定力瞬間消失的一刻，純吸血鬼竟走到他跟前，將他整個人摔到了棺前。Wonwoo咳了幾口血，試圖從棺沿爬起時，被S.coups揪著他的黑髮。

Wonwoo被他揪得餘光飄忽，恍惚之中看清了眼前的景象——那個塵灰落定的地方，棺蓋下沒有吸血鬼的尸骨。

——所有骷髏頭包圍著的僅是一具空棺。


	7. 兄弟 / Brothers

“……”崔韓率感覺面前有煙塵拂過的痕跡，可很快他就發現自己到了一個陌生的環境。

而有個氣息奄奄的吸血鬼正趴在地上，徐徐地撐起身，靠在了峽谷側邊。

西北裂谷，西域和極地的分界線。過去所有著名戰爭都在這兒，無論是人界的一戰還是魔界的對外擴張——崔韓率曾經在圖書了解過這兒，可親眼目睹野蠻生長的花花草草，他仍舊是驚訝了一番。

比起風景，他更在意面前的人。

崔韓率和DK正在上方進行著交談之時，下面的墓穴傳來了毀天滅地般的震聲，隨後就是一條招引暴風雪的巨龍從石窟中鑽出，翅膀像是難以拍動一般盡著全身力量衝上來，而龍背上的人站落基石的那一刻，第一下便拴住了崔韓率的手。

銀髮男人看著另一個銀髮的少年，連同巨龍一起遂離了西域。

於是便有了第一幕……崔韓率看著渾身震顫的銀髮哥哥，半闔著玫瑰般的眼睛，呼著可以結成冰晶的涼氣。

“……哥。”他也不知道對方到底是崔勝澈還是S.coups，很可能是後者，但不管怎樣，他都知道這就是自己的哥哥。

純吸血鬼沒有看他，想憑藉一己之力站起來卻還是異想天開，嘴角的血痕看著讓崔韓率有些於心不忍地伸出了手。

S.coups靜靜地靠著，感知著那略微溫和的手觸碰過了自己的唇角，將眼睛閉了又睜，睜了又閉，像是一頭小憩之中的雄獅。

他突然抬起的手讓崔韓率下意識地往後躲，S.coups見到對方的舉動也不再糾纏，撤回了手靠在石邊休息。“你可以走，我沒讓你留下。”

“你的棺材是空的，為什麼。”

“……”S.coups半抬眼看他。“你在意嗎。”

“我在意全部。”只要是你的。崔韓率微微蹙了蹙眉，“Wonwoo說過，你是為了保護我才……”

“……我也沒那麼偉大。”

“Scott也……”

S.coups睜了睜眼，銀色的睫毛又立了立，“你相信他說的話嗎。”

“…如果相信他的話也不必來問你了。”崔韓率低低地歎了口氣。

為了不讓他碰到你，我不敢說我做了全部，但我盡力了。S.coups看著已經張開了的崔韓率，咳嗽都止不住地嗆出了血，“咳、呃咳……”

“你的力量在反噬。”崔韓率看著他，用鋒利的蕨葉劃開了自己的手腕，“喝吧。”

吸血鬼微弱的瞳孔收縮了一下，虔誠地用唇肉抵住那傷口，輕柔地舔了兩下再將牙刺入。

動作溫柔的像不願意傷著自己。崔韓率回想起自己第一次怎麼吸食崔勝澈的血液時情不自禁地羞恥起來，他低著頭看著銀色腦袋就這那點皮肉傷飲下了幾口血液就舔吻著將傷口暈至復原。

“夠嗎？”不夠，當然不夠，何況這只是在解決他的溫飽，而不是真正的力量平衡。可S.coups不想再牽連他，正打算說夠，繞在頸前的封印愈來愈緊，燒傷的感覺蔓延至頭皮，他幾乎靠咬著牙忍痛。

“……”

“什麼…？”

“…趁我還沒、改變主意……”純吸血鬼將自己的臉都埋入墻縫，他的嘴唇都因為疼痛而被咬破，方才進貢到體內的血液就這樣流失了。“…快走吧…”

他想起了前四次，自己是如何利用弟弟破除封印的。他也知道這幅身體不應該受到這樣非人的對待，而“此封印只有同族同血可解”，他已經別無選擇。

他只求Vernon不要再出現，不要再予以他機會，好讓他就這樣見到Scott，竊取到力量後以最快的速度消滅他，也是自我了結的最佳選……

“我哪裡都不會去的。”崔韓率將他桎梏在石墻邊，銳利的眼睛與自己四目相對，“所以，哥也一樣。”

“哪裡都不要去。”

-

S.coups這才知道，原來無論是通過什麼方式遇見他，Vernon都會是他的軟肋。

亦如崔韓率也是崔勝澈的軟肋一樣。

打從那場雷暴天他將弟弟摟入懷中的那一刻，他們的命數已定，血液也註定合二為一。

他靜靜地看著崔韓率的臉慢慢靠近，從舔淨那繡味血液，一直到吻入他的腔內，環住自己的嫩舌，溫柔地吸吮。熟悉感蔓延著，背德感攀岩著，附在的手掌溫熱順著脊骨一路向上傳到腦內，兄長慢慢地立起自己的上身，用手輕柔地捏住了他的衣料。

他吻得太久，像是久旱逢甘霖一般地索取著哥哥，後者雖不拒，幾輪偷偷換氣下也禁不住地揚起了腦袋，想要擰過頭去呼吸一陣，轉眼又被崔韓率就著側臉的姿勢吻上了。

空曠的峽谷除了鳥鳴聲，人煙荒蕪。兩人喘息交互難捨難分，在好幾回唇齒相依下才停下來，可倆人都收不回這突發的浪漫情愫。哥哥唇紅齒白的模樣有意無意地勾引著自己，褪去那白色的西裝包裹，也就只剩下單薄的襯衫——還帶著胸前若隱若現的凸起。

他就著一層隔離去觸碰兄長的茱萸，又捏又搔地挑逗著，憐吻輕揉間解開了他的褲子，順著情慾將手踱了過去，套弄起那已經發硬的器官。

這片地是野外，幾個月前他們還在那木屋裡頭做過，而現在則連個庇護所都沒有，只是這樣想想都讓人感到無精打采。估計人類“打野戰”的情趣便在此，要說吸血鬼的情趣的話……

“呃嗚……哈嚏！”崔韓率扭過臉打了個噴嚏——S.coups也訝於他突然來的那麼一下，反而在倒抽了一口氣之後悶悶地笑了笑。

“你的媽媽也一樣，她不喜歡花。”S.coups方才因為快意而緊皺的眉毛撇了下來，無奈地看著弟弟抽了抽鼻子的側顏。“…你還好嗎。”

隨即一下報復性的撫弄讓他笑不出來了，原本舒開想眉毛又再一次皺了起來，被無端的快意折在了一起，“Vernon……”

S.coups很像崔勝澈，又不像崔勝澈。他們都有各自的固執和溫柔，作為吸血鬼的哥哥他身經百戰，而作為人類的哥哥他滿腔熱忱——可好不了的就是他對自己的這份柔情，“你知道你這麼做，我可以恢復力量吧。”

“恢復力量之後，哥還想復仇嗎。”他的話分外擾亂正進行至中途的性事，S.coups以沉默去答復默認的暗號，又感覺體內困入了弟弟的想法。“我們不必這麼做的。”

手指關節如同弟弟的話潛入大腦般欽入他的窄穴裡，過久沒被開發的身體要重新開墾稱得上艱難險阻，再加上沒有任何發情期或者是附加效果的推動，單純地擴入幾乎是難上加難，他連哄帶騙地安慰著哥哥，另一隻逗弄人的手也不閒，攪和著哥哥的唾液以獲取一點點潤滑作用。

銀髮的吸血鬼眼睛還是透著玫紅看著崔韓率，無辜的嘴被弟弟的手指攪拌著，因為來回的吮吸發出嘖嘖的水漬聲，而後送往自己後面的則是這幾隻被潤得濕漉漉的戰利品。

“忍忍就過去了。”弟弟親吻那紅眼小兔的眼角盈出的珠淚，又是這樣的話，S.coups因為人類的那份記憶感到一絲寒涼，他吃痛地嚶嚀了幾聲，喘息間讓翁動的穴口將崔韓率的手指盡數吸入後吞吐起來。

“嗚、嗯昂啊……Vernon…”他變得有些渴望，甚至想要他更深地貫入自己——可又有些驚異於過後的過激反應，於是他猶豫再三才開口，“再這樣磨蹭、嗯額等下進來…呼嗯、會射的……”

他的臉早就紅的不正常了，花粉都沒法轉移崔韓率的注意力了，S.coups不像崔勝澈那麼隱忍，反倒會念出心中所想，去征求自己的意見——儘管他的表情已經接近於妥協邊緣，插射他其實對他而言會更加暢快些。

“你不想試試嗎，這種感覺。”

“不…不是、只是…”兄長閉著眼，哭腔夾雜在呻吟當中，想要又不想要的樣子讓崔韓率都替他為難。

“那我慢慢進去？”

“嗯、嗯啊，啊啊……”沒等他回復，崔韓率已經將性器慢慢推入他的體內，起初是一點點頭部，再緩緩將補滿青筋的剩餘盡數嵌入那一點一點被撐開的濕熱甬道，塞得哥哥腔內滿脹才垂下頭在他耳邊安撫。

“好漲呃、裡面漲…好熱…”他扭著臀想要躲，又被崔韓率拖回來，還帶著那器物往前頂弄了一下——每動一下都像是下一個不穩的棋，隨時都有可能將軍。“Vernon、不要動……”

他聽話地不動了，可花粉不聽話地飄進了鼻腔，就這麼一下他的身體猛地抖了一下——隨即崔韓率第一感覺是自己被絞緊了。

“咿嚶……”哥哥含著自己的東西就這麼攣縮著腿射了出來，快韻幾乎讓他舒服地掉眼淚，瑩瑩液體潤濕他的眼角，妖艷紅瞳猶如彼岸花開，耷拉的眼角像是再三告訴他不准再亂來的意思。

他哽住了一會，就連銀髮也消散褪成了黑髮的模樣，渾濁的眼睛迷茫地轉悠著，遲遲才對上崔韓率的眼。後者見他漸入佳境，慢慢拉動他那因快感而酥麻的骨架，納出那溫熱的甬道，又復而擠壓進去。哥哥渾身上下都濕透了，從裡到外被他整得像條擱淺的魚，只能靠著接吻來進行呼吸。

不出一會自己又要高潮了。他迫切地將手指插入崔韓率的發間，曖昧淫喊伴隨著身下性器碰撞在自己臀肉發出的撞擊聲下此起彼伏，純吸血鬼的力量微弱到了難以維持住人類的精神禁錮，那雙赤色的眼睛也就此褪成了空洞的黑色。

身體鬆鬆垮垮掛在小吸血鬼的身上，起落感讓自己感覺像一個氣球，他滿臉通紅地看著弟弟，迷離雙眼被黑羽遮擋。幾下循序漸進的撞入他的穴戶間，他被激靈地射在對方胸前的衣料上，還沒緩下身就被崔韓率的熱液燙得腰都彎曲至後仰，雙腿纏緊對方的腰際想要博得更多餘韻留給他的快感，翁合的峃口含不住那過量的精液，就此外溢到被撞紅的大腿內側，抓著衣料的手勁捏緊了好一會才向下垂去。

崔韓率想要撥開那因為汗水而濕透黏在對方額頭上的黑髮，又在無意的觸碰中發動了那個能力。

-

同樣的雷暴天，帶來的卻不是喜訊，而是噩耗。

父王駕崩，年幼的二皇子在棺材裡頭驚醒，並在夜幕降臨的第一時間往人界趕。

他沒有去瞻仰父親的遺容，因為生前就已經說好，一切以保護好那個人類，以及那個人類孩子為主。

戰時的他對勝利屢試不爽，換成守護的那一方卻頗不擅長。計劃比預想的更快敗露，在他趕到時，生者空留嬰兒床上酣睡著的孩子。

淚水順著雨水沒入他的唇角，他將嬰孩籠入懷裡轉過身，門口的人影驚得他的鬼火都跑了出來。

“把他殺了，coups.”親哥哥的聲音，也是他終日無法在極地久留的魔咒——但他無所謂，他需要打破的只有一個魔咒。

燒掉一半的靈魂使用捨身保護咒，讓混著人血的弟弟得以在成年之前無法被任何人傷害。他帶不走弟弟的生母，以殘餘的力量用叛變的血液將自己轉移到了西域，才勉強將斷掉的計劃銜接起來。

“你的靈魂已經無法修復了。”Wonwoo對他的做法感到心灰意冷，S.coups面臨的結果就只能是殘餘的業火燒光自己餘下的靈魂罷了。

“至少他沒事。”他將懷裡的孩子放入了葉林的眠網上，“……你當初就應該告訴我，而不是向我隱瞞。”

“救那個人類只有死路一條。”

S.coups嗤笑了一聲，“我從一開始不就是死路一條嗎？”

西域領主再不想也只能嚥下黃連了——他的直覺一向比自己的預言還要準確，“我們不能沒有靈魂。”

“否則復活過來的人未必會是站在你這邊的，對嗎。”他的話就像極地吹來的寒風，一陣一陣地擊打著Wonwoo，“你需要的不是我站在你這邊。”

疑惑間看著S.coups將臂彎裡的那個孩子捧給了自己，Wonwoo沒有對生長很慢的Vernon表示疑惑——按照吸血鬼的成長期計算，他大概也快有兩百年左右的年紀了，可惜人血拖累了他的成長。“他如果再長快點……”

“不會…現在需要的正好是時間。”極地吸血鬼見他接過了嬰孩便收回了手。“我會把這場戲做到最後的。”

“想起來，今天還是你的生日啊，Vernon.”他低頭衝那孩子微笑，又抬頭看了看Wonwoo，便消失在了西域。

你的誕辰就是我的祭日。

-

“你看到了。”

崔韓率看著他，帶著一種不確定看著他。

“哥？”

“嗯。”他看著他，漂亮的黑眸閃閃發亮。

“勝澈？”

“嗯。”

“哥！”

崔韓率緊緊地摟住了他，難以置信地將他死死地圈在懷裡，“我以為你再也回不來了。”

“韓率…”這個稱呼他等待了太久，以至於他光是聽到都感覺被封凍已久的心臟就此融化。“我從一開始就是你的哥哥。”

“親生哥哥。”崔勝澈頓了頓，在他的環抱中繼續道。“把你交給Wonwoo之後，我遭遇了他。”

“Scott.”

“……他逼問我關於你的下落。”強迫間，他被兩人挾持著登上了絞架——極地最重的罪犯轉眼間就成了原本要榮登皇位的次子，犯下的罪行竟只是為了保護自己同父異母的弟弟。

“我即是S.coups，崔勝澈…只是Wonwoo給我的一個身份。”這個身份足以讓他留在人界，不被任何人追查到下落的同時，恢復吸血鬼殘破的靈魂。可崔勝澈心裡是明白他的故友的，Wonwoo想徹底抹除掉他的記憶，那便是作為吸血鬼的所有記憶。“他特意將我留在加拿大，一個犯罪率極低，氣候又跟極地幾乎相似的地方。”

“Scott不會想到人界，或者說在極地的地位尚未穩固之前，他不會這麼快想到我與人界的聯繫。更何況和平契約仍在生效，他無法對Wonwoo逼供什麼。”人類與吸血鬼的回憶交織在一起，混雜地袒露出事情的原型。“但他將你帶走了。”

“Vernon，我想這個你比我記起來的更多。”崔韓率清楚地記起來了，那個狐狸先生——那個帶著狐狸面具的人，在他的腦海里逐漸浮現出了Wonwoo的面貌。由於他那會年紀過小，記不住對方的臉，一經崔勝澈的推敲，那人臉立刻從面具上浮現出來。

原來那會他沒有帶面具啊...崔韓率這麼想著，又咬緊了牙。“那，他所謂的<害死了我的親弟弟，也害死了你自己的媽媽>......”

“...我想你也明白真相了。”崔勝澈苦笑道。“他不屑於殺掉你，Vernon，你只是個人類的孩子。人類富有情感，具備七情六慾，只需輕輕一推就會倒向深淵。”

“那麼，”真的就如同Wonwoo所說的那樣，“都是他一人所為嗎。”

崔勝澈抬頭看了看他，又低下了頭。他想回答<是>，但心境上與過去的自己大相徑庭——他身上也有人類的血，仿佛因為這樣的理由又讓他能夠作出讓步。

{可人類實在是太脆弱了，所以才不配擁有永恆的生命，就像極光不會出現在地球的各個角落，唯有真正被選中的人類才能永存於世。}

他的眼瞼再次抬起，與崔韓率對望時，是帶著血淚的渾濁。

Vernon警覺地想要抓住他，手卻穿了過去。他反應迅速地看到了對方身上的虛霧，並喚出懷特跟上，頃刻間便離開了這無人之所。

TBC


End file.
